Quand les masques tombent
by Marmeladeviantart
Summary: La bataille contre le Lord noir est terminée, Harry, Ron et Hermione retournent à Poudlard pour une dernière année. Les serpentards se font discrets et plus précisément Draco Malfoy, privé de père et de directives, il erre, le pantin a coupé ses fils et ne sais plus dans quelle direction aller...
1. Un nouveau départ

Bonjour tout le monde, je vais rajouter quelques informations, concernant mon histoire, qui pourrait vous paraître importantes, que vous ayez lu les livres ou vu les films.

Tout d'abord et ça paraît évident dès le début, Ron n'est jamais sorti avec Hermione, et n'en a jamais eu l'intention. Dumbledore et Severus sont bel et bien morts, Minerva Mc Gonagall assure le poste de directrice de Poudlard. Pour le bon déroulement de la suite de mon histoire (si vous avez vu les films) Lavande Brown n'est pas morte et (si vous avez lu les livres) elle a simplement été méchament blessée par Fenrir Greyback, un peu comme pour Bill Weasley. Pour ce qui est du personnage de Narcissa, je me suis inspirée du film, le fait qu'elle mente à propos de la mort d'Harry en apprenant que son fils n'est pas mort m'a fais m'attacher à ce personnage. Élevée dans une famille qu'elle n'a pas forcément souhaité et être embarquée dans les troupes de Voldemort contre son gré, c'est comme ça que je la vois, tout comme Regulus Black elle a souhaité changer de camp, mais elle s'est retenue d'agir.

Voilà pour le moment c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, si vous avez des questions je suis là pour ça! Merci beaucoup de jeter un oeil à mon histoire et n'hésitez pas à me dire franchement ce que vous en pensez. Bien entendu tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling, ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter au complet.

Pleins de bisous et bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1: Un nouveau départ

À peine deux mois auparavant, la terrible guerre contre le Lord noir prenait fin, il fallait alors songer à panser ses blessures et aller de l'avant. Pour la famille Weasley, bien que la perte de Fred soit insurmontable, cela commençait par la reconstruction du Terrier. À la suite de l'incendie provoqué par les mangemorts, Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas pu l'envisager, faute de temps et de moyens. Harry savait pertinemment que les Weasley ne souhaitaient pas partir, afin d'emménager ailleurs, cette maison bien que pittoresque vue de l'extérieur, renfermait un trésor de souvenirs et de bons moments incomparable. Il avait alors décidé avec l'aide d'Hermione d'entreprendre des travaux de rénovation, à ses frais bien entendu, Molly avait manqué s'évanouir en le découvrant. Harry était finalement parvenu à convaincre toute la famille de le laisser faire, c'était pour lui comme un cadeau de remerciement pour toutes ses années passées à leurs côtés, à partager leurs vies.

Hermione quant à elle avait fait un détour par l'Australie pour y retrouver ses parents et inverser le sort auquel elle les avait soumis; puis, songeant à ses ASPICS, qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer, au même titre que tous les camarades de sa promotion, elle s'était rendue chez les Weasley avec la ferme intention de convaincre Harry et Ron de repasser leur dernière année. D'ailleurs, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ils avaient rapidement accepté, Hermione eut tôt fait de comprendre que leur soudain engouement pour les études cachait autre chose..

Harry, qui était toujours aussi incapable d'avouer à son benêt de meilleur ami, qu'il était fou amoureux de sa soeur et qu'il sortait avec elle, se disait qu'il l'aurait sans doute moins sur le dos à Poudlard. Pour Ron, Hermione avait dû investiguer un peu plus longtemps, elle s'était alors rendue compte que son ami, bien qu'ayant d'abord voulu lui faire croire que l'équipe de Quidditch lui manquait atrocement, avait entretenu une correspondance régulière durant tout l'été, avec une jeune fille qui visiblement avait été lourdement blessée durant la guerre de Poudlard. Ron avait souvent tendance à réciter à haute voix ce qu'il comptait écrire, ce qui avait permis à Hermione d'étudier plus amplement la question, elle avait alors appris que la jeune fille était restée plus d'un mois à Ste Mangouste, qu'elle connaissait très bien Ronald et qu'elle hésitait à lui parler de quelque chose. Elle avait finalement fini par découvrir, grâce à une gaffe de la part d'Harry, qu'il s'agissait de Lavande Brown, l'ex-petite-amie de Ron.

Hermione savait depuis un bout de temps déjà que son meilleur ami regrettait en quelque sorte d'avoir mis fin à sa relation, il reconnaissait que cela lui avait permis de respirer ne serait-ce que trente seconde, mais au fond de lui cette fille un peu survoltée lui manquait, il avait donc décidé de renouer le contact et quoi de mieux pour raviver la flamme que de s'inquiéter du sort de sa douce. Lavande l'avait immédiatement pardonné, rien d'étonnant vu qu'elle était toujours enamourée du rouquin, cependant elle ne l'avait pas supplié de venir lui rendre visite pendant sa convalescence, chose étrange quand on connait le tempérament de la demoiselle, en effet elle paraissait distante. Hermione se promit alors de jouer les détectives pendant la nouvelle année, il s'en passe des choses dans les dortoirs de Poudlard et Ginny n'a pas son pareil pour ce qui est de tout lui raconter en détails.

L'été touchant à sa fin le quatuor se mit en branle et se prépara à retourner dans leur sanctuaire scolaire.

"Harry c'est toi qui m'as piqué mes gants de Quidditch?" Beugla Ron depuis sa chambre.

Hermione pliant soigneusement ses vêtements en compagnie de Ginny ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Non, non je crois que tu les as rangé dans le tiroir à côté de la penderie l'autre jour." Répondit Harry en s'égosillant depuis la cuisine, Molly lui ayant demandé de mettre la table pour le déjeuner.

"Pfff.. Et voilà ça recommence. Il perd une chaussette et c'est le drame, ce n'est pas la faute de Harry s'il est aussi organisé qu'un Scroutt à pétard*" Persifla la rouquine.

Hermione pouffa "Bah alors on sort les griffes?" Le côté protecteur de Gin était vraiment mignon parfois.

Bien que rougissante elle ne manqua pas de lui flanquer un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui ne rendit Hermione que plus hilare.

"Non, il ne sont pas là j'ai déjà regardé, je suis sûr." S'époumona Ron en cherchant désespérément ses gants.

Ginny à bout répondit avant même qu'Harry ouvre la bouche: "Ron si tu es aveugle ce n'est pas notre problème, en revanche si tu peux arrêter de gueuler ce serait sympa parce que nous, nous ne sommes pas sourds. Alors tu prends ta baguette et tu utilises un accio*!"

Ron certainement aussi soufflé que Harry et Hermione ne sut quoi répondre et ronchonna dans son coin pendant toute l'après-midi, il avait refusé d'appliquer le conseil prodigué par sa soeur, tant il était vexé et c'était finalement Harry qui avait mis la main sur sa paire de gants, ils étaient dans le tiroir qu'avait mentionné ce dernier, mais il n'en rajouta pas voyant que le rouquin était déjà bien bougon.

Les filles étaient retournées dans leur chambre pour finir leurs valises en attendant le diner. Hermione réduisait la taille de ses livres et les rangeait proprement tandis que Ginny rassemblait ses vêtements, déjà prêts à se glisser dans la valise.

"Tu as peut-être été un peu dure avec Ron tout à l'heure, tu le sais bien, chaque année c'est la même histoire." Commença Hermione.

- C'est vrai tu as raison." Souffla la concernée. " Je ferais bien d'aller m'excuser avant que ce ne soit vraiment trop tard."

- Tttttt, hors de question que tu y ailles avant de m'avoir dis ce qui t'a mis dans cet état de nerf." Répliqua Hermione avec un demi-sourire, elle savait que son amie n'était pas à fleur de peau pour rien.

- Tsss, j'en étais sûre, tu ne peux pas faire semblant de ne rien voir de temps en temps, ton sens aigu de la psychologie féminine est stressant parfois", dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Je ne serais pas ta meilleure amie autrement, chacun ses talents." Hermione ne lâcha pas le morceau, joli sourire ou pas, Ginny finissait toujours par tout lui avouer.

- Bon, bon ça va, oui il s'est passé quelque chose.."

- Aha je le savais!" Clama une Hermione triomphante, qui s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le regard de la jeune Weasley, regard qui sous-entendait que si un autre mot venait à sortir de sa bouche elle ne lui dirait pas la fin.

- ..Bref, continua Ginny avec un sourire narquois, j'étais dans le jardin avec Harry ce matin, ni lui ni moi n'avions réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, on discutait de ce qui allait se passer maintenant que tout était fini, qui manquerait à l'appel, enfin je suppose que tu sais de quoi je parle. Il faisait un peu froid et mon châle ne me tenait pas très chaud, Harry a alors passé sa main dans mes cheveux, m'a embrassé la tempe et m'a blottit contre lui, j'étais tellement bien, je voulais rester comme ça, ce genre de moments est rare au Terrier tu le sais. Harry me tenait toujours dans ses bras quand la fenêtre du haut s'est ouverte, je l'ai senti se tendre et il s'est brusquement éloigné, tu l'auras deviné mon idiot de frère avait choisi de se lever tôt pour la première fois de sa vie pile à ce moment là!" Expliqua t-elle.

- Je vois.. Mais bon ça t'arrive souvent" Fit remarquer Hermione.

- Je sais, mais je pense que je commence à saturer, je n'en veux pas à Harry, j'imagine bien que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être à sa place, mais Ron m'exaspère, c'est incroyable d'être aussi aveugle! J'en ai ras le bol de me cacher et d'avoir un frère aussi protecteur, les autres ont saisi mais pas lui, non monsieur est trop, trop.. Raaa il est trop c'est tout!" Fulmina la lionne.

- La finesse n'est pas innée chez lui c'est sûr, mais ne passe pas pour autant tes nerfs sur lui, je pense qu'il s'en doute mais qu'inconsciemment il ne veut pas que ce soit vrai, il doit avoir peur tout simplement, aussi bien pour toi que pour Harry. Tu verras ça ira beaucoup mieux arrivé à Poudlard, monsieur sera obnubilé par sa chère Lavande." Dit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

- Monsieur ne pourra plus respirer et moi je pourrais enfin souffler." Ricana t-elle, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. " Bon en avant pour les excuses."

Ron, bien que toujours un peu renfrogné, avait fini par entendre raison et avait accepté les excuses de sa petite soeur, le repas du soir acheva ses dernières récriminations et tout le monde partit se coucher de bonne humeur, malgré l'appréhension due au retour des élèves à Poudlard.

Après la douche et le brossage de dents les filles se glissèrent sous leurs draps, mais aucune des deux ne parvint à trouver immédiatement le sommeil.

"Dis Mione tu crois qu'on va réussir à faire comme avant?" Chuchota Ginny.

- Je ne saurais pas te dire, je pense que ça va nous prendre un peu de temps à tous mais que nos petites habitudes vont rapidement revenir à la charge, ne te fais pas de soucis, tu sais que moi en tout cas je suis là." Répondit Hermione d'une voix douce.

- Fred me manque.." Souffla Gin d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione se leva et vint s'allonger aux côtés de sa meilleure amie qui commençait à sangloter silencieusement. Ginny avait toujours impressionné les filles aussi bien que les garçons par son assurance et sa force, et peu de personnes se doutaient que derrière cette façade robuste se cachait une petite fille qui avait énormément souffert des affres de la guerre. Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux roux et lui caressa la tête jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se soit calmée et qu'elle se soit endormie. Demain allait être une dure journée à affronter et elle le savait. Il allait lui falloir prendre un nouveau départ.

"À moi aussi.." Murmura Hermione avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Vocabulaire fantastique

* Scroutt à pétard: C'est une créature magique créée par Hagrid, grâce au croisement d'une manticore et d'un crabe de feu. Il ressemble à un homard, mais il n'a pas de tête et beaucoup de petites pattes situées à des endroits inhabituels.

* Accio: C'est un sortilège d'attraction. Il permet d'attirer vers soi par lévitation des objets éloignés. Ce sort peut être utilisé soit en ajoutant le nom de l'objet après la formule, soit en visant avec la baguette l'objet souhaité.


	2. Tournons la page

Chapitre 2: Tournons la page

De retour une fois de plus à la gare de King's Cross Hermione songea que finalement rien n'avait véritablement changé, des élèves de tout âge embrassaient leurs parents et leurs disaient au revoir, une vision des plus banales et des plus étranges lorsqu'on se souvenait des événements récents. Pourtant en regardant plus attentivement on remarquait dans la foule des visages crispés, des sourires contrits, des gens qui donnaient l'impression de jouer une comédie, de porter des masques..

"Hermione arrêtes de bailler aux corneilles et viens trouver une place avec nous." Lança Ginny avec son ton jovial habituel. La brunette sursauta et se retourna vivement.

- Excuses moi Gin j'étais ailleurs, je ne peux pas venir avec vous, enfin pas cette année, les préfets en chef ont leur propre wagon.." Dit-elle maussade.

- Oh, je pensais au moins qu'on pourrait faire le voyage ensemble, déjà qu'on ne va plus partager le même dortoir.." Geignit la rouquine, la mine déconfite.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Gin, je ne l'ai appris que ce matin."

- Mouais, bon tu devras te faire pardonner." Répliqua t-elle abandonnant son air boudeur.

Hermione acquiesça et entra dans son compartiment. Ce dernier était très semblable aux autres, sans fioriture, seulement il était vide. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Hermione imaginait, en passant une seconde série de voilage, elle aperçut avec choc Draco Malfoy, nonchalamment assis sur une des banquettes qu'offrait le wagon, son coude reposait sur le bord de la fenêtre opposée aux quais, le regard vide, il semblait ne pas voir la gare. Hermione parvint à retenir une exclamation de stupeur et alla s'asseoir sans pour autant le perdre de vue, on ne sait jamais avec lui. Cependant à son grand étonnement, il ne décrocha pas ses yeux de la vitre une seconde. Au moins, il ne l'attaquait pas avec ses injures habituelles, songea Hermione. La jeune gryffondor décida alors de s'emparer d'un de ses livres pour passer le temps, mais sa concentration bien que d'ordinaire exemplaire ne cessait d'être interrompue par des questions relatives au comportement plus que suspect du jeune serpentard assis à quelques mètres d'elle. Hermione se dit qu'elle devait avoir une part de masochiste en elle lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

"Hum.. Bonjour Malfoy..?" Dit-elle incertaine.

Draco tourna négligemment sa tête vers Hermione, cette dernière regretta immédiatement son initiative, mais avant d'avoir put détourner le regard et à sa grande stupéfaction, Draco lui répondit.

- Bonjour Granger" Son ton était neutre, ni hautain, ni froid, ni sardonique, simplement neutre.

Hermione complètement estomaquée resta immobile la bouche entrouverte et avant d'ajouter quoique ce soit Draco repris sa position initiale, elle comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise et reprit tant bien que mal sa lecture.

Arrivée à Poudlard, Hermione descendit sur le quai en tirant sa valise de toutes ses forces, cette fois-ci elle avait vraiment exagéré au niveau de la quantité de livres à emporter, elle parvint tout de même à l'extirper du compartiment et se redressa. Draco attendait patiemment qu'elle s'écarte afin de pouvoir descendre à son tour, ce qu'elle fit prestement, il passa à côté d'elle et sembla la gratifier d'un petit sourire, bien qu'Hermione pensait plutôt être en train de rêver. Soudain elle se fustigea mentalement, depuis quand laissait-elle place à cette immonde vermine de Malfoy avec autant de diligence?

Faisant mine de se diriger vers les calèches communes aux autres étudiants, elle fut bien vite interpellée par le professeur Flitwick qui lui indiqua, qu'au même titre que pour le train, les préfets partageaient un seul et même fiacre.

"Je suis désolé de vous séparer de vos camarades une fois de plus Miss Granger, mais c'est le règlement, afin d'établir de bonnes bases sociales entre les préfets, qui je vous le rappelle se doivent de travailler conjointement, nous avons établi que dès le début de l'année scolaire ils doivent passer du temps ensemble." Récita le professeur de sortilèges avec conviction.

- Dites moi que je rêve, moi m'entendre avec Malfoy.. J'aimerais bien voir ça.." Murmura t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la calèche que lui avait indiqué le petit professeur.

Hésitante, Hermione finit par ouvrir la porte du fiacre et s'installa face à Draco, qui semblait toujours aussi évaporé que dans le train. Elle prit la décision de ne rien dire, le malaise étant déjà bien présent.

Draco de son côté était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait songer à autre chose qu'à la discussion qu'il avait eu le matin même avec sa mère, discussion qui l'avait d'ailleurs mortifié. Son père avait trépassé au milieu du mois d'août, néanmoins il ne s'était pas rendu à Azkaban, refusant de voir le corps sans vie de son géniteur. Narcissa était rentrée et à son grand étonnement s'était effondrée en pleurs dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, une attitude et une expressivité très éloignée de son comportement habituel. Draco avait alors soutenu sa mère et l'avait mené à sa chambre, chargeant un elfe de maison de s'occuper d'elle, pendant deux semaines elle resta alitée, refusant de sortir, elle semblait alors plongée dans un état dépressif profond. Puis le matin de la rentrée, alors que Draco s'était apprêté pour sortir, n'ayant aucun désir de remettre les pieds à Poudlard, elle avait envoyé un elfe le chercher. En entrant dans la chambre de ses parents il ne trouva pas tout de suite sa mère, celle-ci s'était installée sur un des sièges du balcon.

"Mère vous m'avez fais appeler, allez vous mieux?" Demanda Draco légèrement surprit de la tenue de sa mère. Narcissa avait été et était encore une femme fort belle, mais en ce moment précis son visage était blafard, ses yeux hagard, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et elle ne portait qu'un banal peignoir blanc et visiblement usé.

- Je voudrais que tu t'assoies en face de moi Draco." Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et prit place devant elle.

- Mère vous sentez vous bien?" Demanda t-il quelque peu inquiet, bien que semblant totalement impassible.

- Je vais bien, je vais mieux, dit-elle un sourire planant sur ses lèvres blêmes, tu lui ressembles tellement.. J'en suis désolée.."

- Que voulez vous dire? Interrogea t-il cette fois-ci sérieusement interloqué.

- Tu sais quand j'ai connu ton père, il dégageait une aura, un charisme unique, tout le monde le reconnaissait, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui comme tant d'autres, et le jour où il m'a choisit j'ai fais la fierté de ma famille, c'était un mariage d'amour je l'avais voulu. Le plus beau jour de ma vie sans doute, il était certes froid en public mais il me couvrait d'attention dès que nous étions seuls, je l'aimais tellement." Dit-elle la voix tremblotante ravalant un sanglot. " Et puis tu es arrivé, mon magnifique petit dragon, avec tes cheveux aussi clairs que ceux de ton père, tu nous comblais. Tout était parfait jusqu'à cette damnée nuit, où le fils Potter a survécu, ton père était fou de rage, désemparé, il s'est alors perdu dans sa haine. Il voulait continuer ce que son mentor avait construit, il est resté en contact avec les mangemorts et s'est mis en tête de te transformer en une machine à tuer dénuée de sentiments, comme lui l'était devenu. Il t'a éloigné de moi, il passait des heures à t'apprendre des choses dangereuses, des sorts impardonnables que tu n'aurais jamais dû connaitre. Tu as commencé à me vouvoyer, à regarder les gens de haut et à ériger ton sang pur comme un privilège.."

- N'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez?" Parvint à articuler Draco, que ce monologue avait quelque peu ébranlé.

- Draco, toute mon enfance j'ai vécu dans la peur de décevoir ma mère, tous mes choix étaient mesurés, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'agir comme bon me semblait. C'est ce qui incombe à tous les enfants de sangs-purs. Tant de fois j'ai voulu m'émanciper, mais je suis restée, et je ne souhaitais pas que tu vives la même chose. Comme toutes les mères je voulais le meilleur pour toi, je voulais que tu sois heureux.. Mais j'ai lâchement laissé faire, je pensais que mon changement radical de comportement était dû à ma dévotion envers Lucius, je croyais que c'était par amour pour lui que je devenais froide et supérieure, mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était par peur, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'emmène loin de moi, alors j'ai volontairement subit le même lavage de cerveau que toi. Je ne me suis pas interposée même lorsqu'il allait trop loin en te punissant à coup de doloris*, j'ai été faible. Et puis le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu et les échecs de ton père se succédant, la peur a commencé à le ronger et il a finit par sombrer dans la folie, en essayant de t'entraîner à tout prix avec lui. La seule chose dont je peux aujourd'hui être fière c'est de l'avoir fait patienter assez longtemps pour qu'on ne t'appose pas la marque des mangemorts."

Draco était pantois, il n'en menait pas large et beaucoup de choses s'enchevêtraient dans sa tête, si bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, sa mère le voyait-elle comme une abomination?

- Me considérez..me.. considères-tu comme un..monstre?" Laissa t-il échapper, en proie à une peine immense. Sa mère était la seule source de réconfort qu'il est jamais connu et il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle l'abandonne.

- Non, bien sûr que non, tu seras toujours mon petit dragon, tu es bien la seule chose importante à mes yeux mon fils. Seulement je voudrais que tu deviennes la personne que tu aurais toujours dû être."

- Qu'entendez-vous.. enfin, qu'entends-tu par là?"

- Eh bien c'est déjà un premier pas, ne plus t'adresser à moi de manière aussi formelle est un bon début, pour ce qui est du reste c'est à toi de faire ton expérience seul, c'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu retournes finir tes études à Poudlard cette année."

- Quoi? Il n'en est pas question!" Tonna Draco.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, je veux que tu sois au contact d'élèves de toutes les classes quelle qu'elles soient, je veux que tu changes d'opinion, les sangs-purs ne valent plus grand chose désormais, alors oublies les impératifs comportementaux que Lucius t'obligeait à tenir, et par pitié ne me ramènes plus cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson, si tu dois un jour te marier ce n'est pas selon un choix fait par ton père." Déclara t-elle.

Draco se leva blanc comme un linge, Narcissa fit de même et le serra dans ses bras, son fils bien que tendu au début finit par se détendre à son contact. Quand enfin elle desserra son étreinte, Draco quitta la chambre sans un mot et se prépara à partir. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page, mais comment oublier des années de conditionnement? Justement Draco n'en avait aucune idée et c'est pour cette raison que depuis ce matin il était incapable de décrocher un mot cohérent ou de réfléchir un tantinet à la situation. Ainsi, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence d'Hermione dans le train, ne se rappelait déjà plus qu'il l'avait salué le plus naturellement du monde et ne se doutait pas qu'il avait esquissé un sourire amical en guise de remerciement. Décidément rien n'allait être pareil qu'avant.

Vocabulaire fantastique

* Doloris: Il fait ressentir une insupportable douleur à la personne visée. Ce sortilège est l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. La douleur provoquée est telle que l'on a envie de mourir. Son utilisation prolongée ou répétée peut causer la perte de la raison chez la victime.


	3. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure

Chapitre 3: Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Après le sempiternel discours sur le troisième étage et la forêt interdite, les préfets en chef, à savoir Draco et Hermione, se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements. Avant de quitter la grande salle, Hermione avait, comme tous les étudiants ayant participé à la grande bataille des sorciers, jeté un oeil incertain à la table des serpentards. Elle avait alors constaté que, comme elle le supposait, nombre de septième année étaient absents, et elle pouvait le comprendre, car l'assemblée de la grande salle les observait avec aversion. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient eu le mauvais rôle pendant la guerre, qu'ils étaient allés vers le mauvais camp et il fallait désormais qu'ils affrontent le regard des vainqueurs. Ils avaient pour la plupart la tête basse et semblaient observer leurs assiettes avec le plus grand intérêt. N'importe qui d'extérieur à la situation et n'ayant pas vécu, ce qu'ici tous avaient vécu, aurait pu avoir de la compassion en voyant leurs visages défaits. Mais pas ici, pas Hermione, ni Harry ou bien Ron, personne ne leur pardonnerait, ou tout du moins pas tout de suite. Certes à cette table se trouvait des élèves qui n'avaient pas choisi de rejoindre Voldemort, mais ils n'étaient qu'une poignée dans la foule de serpentards et les autres, accablés par le chagrin, ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas faire de différence. Appartenir à la maison Serpentard était désormais devenu un fardeau.

Hermione fût tirée de ses rêveries par Ginny, une fois n'est pas coutume, qui lui tapotait doucement la main.

" Mione, je crois qu'on a un petit souci.." Dit-elle en pointant discrètement son frère du doigt. Ron, qui d'habitude s'empiffrait sans lever les yeux de son auge, semblait perdu, il jouait négligemment avec un morceau de Sleipnir* et ne cessait de lancer des regards à droite et à gauche.

- Hum.. Il n'a pas trouvé Lavande d'après ce que je vois." Chuchota t-elle à l'adresse de la rouquine.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais le plus étrange c'est qu'elle devrait être là, tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?"

- Je pense avoir ma petite idée sur la question, mais si tu veux bien je t'en ferais part tout à l'heure, Mc Gonagall va bientôt m'appeler; et puis il faut vraiment que je te parle d'un truc.." Mais avant même qu'Hermione ne termine sa phrase, elle était effectivement convoquée à la table des professeurs. Ginny lui souffla de la rejoindre plus tard devant la salle commune des gryffondors.

Draco se leva à son tour, en temps que second préfet en chef et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la directrice. Hermione ne comprenait même pas comment ce rebus de fils de mangemorts pouvait être devenu préfet en chef, les relations que sont père avait autrefois au ministère avaient peut-être fait un geste? De toute manière c'était pathétique, il n'aurait même pas dû être là. En plus, depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la grande salle, il semblait de nouveau fidèle à lui même, arrogant et antipathique au possible, quoi de plus normal pour un Malfoy songea Hermione. La directrice leur remit un parchemin à chacun leur expliquant où se trouvait leurs dortoirs personnels et le mot de passe de leur tableau. Puis elle demanda un aparté à Draco; Hermione retourna alors à sa place, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui raconter.

" Monsieur Malfoy, vous devez savoir que vous êtes titulaire de ce poste uniquement parce que feu le professeur Dumbledore en avait fait la demande, je ne suis pas sûre de saisir pour quelles raisons, mais s'il avait foi en vos capacités, je ne peux décemment pas le contredire. Cependant, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne vous permettrai pas un seul écart de conduite, alors usez de tous vos talents pour vous tenir convenablement et tout particulièrement avec votre jeune collègue. Voyez cela comme une seconde chance." Déclara t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

- Bien Madame la directrice." Répondit-il impassible.

Le banquet touchant à sa fin, les élèves se levèrent et les première année furent conduit à leurs dortoirs. Hermione se retira à son tour pour se diriger vers ses quartiers, qu'elle espérait spacieux afin de ne croiser Malfoy que le moins possible. Arrivée au septième étage, Hermione découvrit Draco en pleine admiration du tableau qui menait à leur dortoir, il semblait calme, un peu comme dans le Poudlard express, quoique pensif à la réflexion et Hermione comprit pourquoi en s'approchant, il ne parvenait visiblement pas à ouvrir le passage. En la voyant arriver Draco s'écarta du tableau, il appréhendait cette proximité nouvelle avec sa pire ennemie, il ne savait plus comment réagir, mais poussé par le seul comportement qu'il est jamais connu, il afficha une mine supérieure et susurra sarcastiquement:

" Si Mademoiselle Granger veut bien se donner la peine de fournir son mot de passe.."

- Oh! Malfoy, tu as besoin d'aide, grande nouvelle, tu n'es pas supposé l'avoir toi aussi le mot de passe?" Répliqua t-elle avec le même cynisme.

- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, saches le Granger, seulement la vieille folle a dû se planter en me donnant le mien voilà tout!" Décidément la maturité ce n'était pas pour tout de suite se dit Hermione, il valait mieux une fois de plus qu'elle clause le débat et agisse, ce genre de querelle stérile pouvait durer des heures si elle s'acharnait à son tour.

- Dites moi que je rêve!" Souffla t-elle tout en se dirigeant devant le tableau, qui paraissait totalement immobile, il représentait simplement les armoiries des maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor. " Lūna..." Un peu court pour un mot de passe de Poudlard se dit Hermione. Le tableau ne bougea pas d'un milimètre, la lionne se souvint alors du discours de Flitwick, elle se devait de travailler conjointement avec.. Malfoy.

- On est bien avancés maintenant!" Trépigna Draco, un enfant de cinq aurait été plus productif sans doute.

- Arrêtes un peu de te plaindre Malfoy, nos mots de passent se complètent sûrement, c'est pour ça que ça ne fonctionne pas, alors si tu veux bien te donner la peine" Dit-elle en le caricaturant à la perfection.

- Pff.. N'importe quoi.." Marmonna t-il passablement exaspéré, il finit tout de même par se résigner et termina le mot de passe. " Sanguīnōlentus."

Hermione ne pût se retenir de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un portait qui s'ouvre. Le serpent et le lion des écussons de leurs maisons respectives se murent et se placèrent dos à dos au centre du tableau. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et entra sans plus de cérémonie. Le suivant de près, mais pas trop tout de même, Hermione se figea en voyant la magnificence du dortoir. Pour être spacieux, pas de doute il l'était, le salon était gigantesque et revêtait les couleurs de Serdaigle, sur la droite une porte parée d'une lionne dorée et sur la gauche une autre arborant un serpent argenté, face à eux une immense baie vitrée surplombait le Lac Noir. Comme pour tous les autres dortoirs un canapé était installé devant une imposante cheminée, cependant à la gauche de celle-ci se trouvait une troisième porte, poussée par une curiosité mêlée d'angoisse, Hermione choisit de se diriger vers cette dernière. En la poussant elle se retint de hurler, comme elle le supposait il s'agissait des commodités et de la salle d'eau.

"La..la..la salle de bain.. Elle.. Elle est COMMUNE!" S'exclama t-elle sous le choc.

- QUOI!" Draco aussi surprit qu'Hermione vint se placer à côté d'elle pour témoigner à son tour de leur futur calvaire.

- C'est pas possible, travailler conjointement d'accord, mais partager la même salle de bain c'est hors de question!"

Hermione ne survivrait pas à des escarmouches quotidiennes afin de déterminer qui d'elle ou de Draco passerait en premier sous la douche. Le pire était d'imaginer la possibilité qu'il l'a voit en pyjama, les cheveux broussailleux et une tête à faire peur à un Rakshāsa*. Draco bien que mécontent, remarqua que dans sa précipitation il s'était rapproché de la brunette au point de presque l'effleurer; il s'écarta si vivement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait croisé un hippogriffe*. Après s'être ressaisi, il décida de jeter un œil à sa chambre et le voyant faire, Hermione se dit que cette crise infantile ne la mènerait nulle part et qu'elle ferait bien de l'imiter. Au moins la salle de bain avait le mérite d'être aussi belle que le salon, des dalles de marbres recouvraient le sol et tel un damier, alternaient le noir et le jaune, à l'image de l'emblème de Poufsouffle. Hermione finit donc par reprendre consistance et se dirigea à son tour vers son boudoir. Sa chambre, au même titre que la pièce centrale, était merveilleusement bien décorée aux couleurs de sa maison, le lit à baldaquin était prestigieux et les draps rouges et ocres semblaient flamboyer.

De son côté Draco n'était pas aussi impressionné qu'Hermione avait pu l'être, quand on a passé sa vie dans un manoir aussi grand que trois terrains de Quidditch tout doit paraître ridiculement petit. Il apprécia tout de même l'effort en matière d'aménagement, tout comme Hermione sa chambre était aux couleurs de sa propre maison et les tissus verts et argents respiraient le luxe, quoi de mieux pour enchanter un Malfoy?

Après avoir inspecté l'endroit où ils allaient dormir, ils retournèrent dans le salon, ils allaient devoir se mettre d'accord pour l'organisation matinale, c'était la première épreuve qu'ils devaient affronter et certainement pas la dernière. Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait préféré se battre avec un Ganipote* plutôt que de subir le discours de son altesse sérénissime et sa langue fourchue.

" Bien, Granger tu passes la première à la douche le matin et moi j'aurais la priorité le soir compris!" Dit-il de but en blanc.

- Que..?" Hermione était ébahie, depuis quand Malfoy la laissait passer devant? Elle pensait devoir lutter pour obtenir de se laver en premier et avant même d'avoir pris la parole il lui offrait cette possibilité sur un plateau d'argent. Visiblement elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

- Quoi ça ne convient pas à Madame?" Siffla t-il

- Non non, enfin si ça me convient c'est juste que.." Balbutia t-elle à court de mots.

- C'est juste que quoi Granger?"

- Je me suis juste dis que c'était étrange que tu me laisses aussi facilement la place."

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion Granger, je sais que tu es un rat de bibliothèque alors je suis sûr que tu te lèves aux aurores.. Enfin.. C'est tout voilà!" Dit-il hésitant mais toujours aussi froid. Hermione cru apercevoir un léger rosissement apparaître sur les joues du serpent, mais il se détourna si vite pour retourner dans son refuge qu'Hermione crût une fois plus avoir eu une hallucination. Elle? Parvenir à déstabiliser Malfoy, fallait pas rêver.

De son côté Draco était abasourdi, sa mère voulait qu'il fasse des efforts certes, mais le sentimentalisme ne faisait pas parti du programme et surtout pas avec Granger. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ou il allait finir comme saint Potter, entouré de crétins souriants. Hermione retourna dans sa chambre et tout en déballant ses affaires, elle se mit à cogiter. En tout cas elle aurait de quoi parler toute une nuit avec sa rouquine de meilleure amie. Elle qui avait imaginé que tout changerai, avait plutôt pensé à l'état du château en ruine qu'elle avait quitté quelques mois auparavant et non pas au fait que ces incessantes querelles avec le furet cessent. Elle s'était lourdement trompée, l'école était égale à elle même, la magie pouvait réellement faire des miracles quand on y pensait. Pour Malfoy elle n'avait toujours pas de théorie tangible, emprunter les lunettes de Luna pour vérifier que la tête de cet imbécile n'était pas infestée de joncheruines* l'aiderait peut être, mais à quoi bon? Pour le moment le fait qu'il soit dérangé ne l'incommodait pas plus que ça, elle pensa même que cela pouvait s'apparenter à une amélioration, enfin minime l'amélioration, n'allons pas exagérer non plus. Finalement elle allait peut être se faire à l'idée de vivre ici, au moins elle disposait d'un endroit où elle pourrait se détendre. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si la cohabitation avec Malfoy allait être tolérable. Encore fallait-il que Monsieur se décide à mettre de côté ses mauvaises habitudes..

Vocabulaire fantastique

* Sleipnir: C'est, dans la mythologie nordique, un cheval fabuleux à huit jambes capable de se déplacer au-dessus de la mer comme dans les airs, monture habituelle du dieu Odin. (Cette créature est un ajout de ma part, elle ne fait pas partie de la saga de J.K Rowling.)

* Rakshāsa: Ce sont des démons dans la mythologie Hindoue. Leurs ongles sont venimeux et ils aiment consommer la chair humaine et les nourritures en putréfaction. Plus communément ils sont assimilés aux zombies. (Cette créature est un ajout de ma part, elle ne fait pas partie de la saga de J.K Rowling.)

* Ganipote: Ce sont des hommes ayant la capacité de prendre la forme de diverses animaux comme les loups ou les chiens, selon le folklore français. Ils s'amusent à terroriser les passants en leur sautant violemment sur le dos, toutes griffes dehors. Ils s'y agrippent et pèsent de tout leur poids jusqu'à ce qu'ils périssent étouffés. Parfois, prenant au contraire un aspect inoffensif, ils invitent les enfants à les suivre afin de mieux les perdre. (Cette créature est un ajout de ma part, elle ne fait pas partie de la saga de J.K Rowling.)

* Joncheruine: Le Joncheruine est une créature minuscule que l'on ne voit qu'avec des lunettes spéciales, qui entre par les oreilles d'un humain et lui embrouille le cerveau.


	4. Petites confidences nocturnes

Chapitre 4: Petites confidences nocturnes

En tant que préfète en chef, Hermione avait quasiment tous les droits, elle pouvait donc se permettre de se promener en pleine nuit dans le château, bien que la motivation de son escapade nocturne ne soit pas légitime en ce moment précis. De toute manière elle allait vite devoir mettre en place des tours de garde avec Draco, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une des nombreuses prérogatives de leur fonction; faire respecter une certaine discipline, alors autant s'y habituer dès le début. Elle arriva rapidement devant la Grosse Dame et eut un pincement au coeur, elle avait passé sept ans dans ce dortoir de Gryffondor et maintenant elle se retrouvait trois étages plus haut en compagnie de cet imbuvable petit serpentard. Le portrait quoique somnolent s'ouvrit à l'approche de la jeune fille, pour dévoiler une Ginny Weasley les yeux brillants et la bouche grande ouverte sur un bâillement silencieux.

" Halut Mione.." Parvint à articuler la rouquine; qui semblait émerger difficilement.

- Coucou Gin, excuses moi de te déranger si tard mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, avant que je ne m'en rende compte le couvre-feu était passé et j'ai dû attendre que Malfoy s'endorme, il serait capable de me dénoncer.." Dit-elle en pénétrant dans son ancienne salle commune. Celle-ci n'avait absolument pas changé, tout avait été reconstruit à l'identique et Hermione ne put retenir un sourire nostalgique.

- Ouais et à mon avis tu as fais le bon choix, mais tu as eu de la chance que je reçoive ton message, sinon tu serais restée coincée devant la porte du dortoir, tu connais la Grosse Dame, elle est exécrable quand on la réveille."

- C'est sûr et crois moi c'est bien la seule chose qui ne me manque pas." Ironisa t-elle avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie sur le divan qui, comme à l'accoutumée était face à un bon feu de cheminée.

- Bien alors vas-y expliques moi ta théorie quant à l'absence de Lavande." Demanda Ginny désormais parfaitement réveillée, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- Eh bien tu sais.. Lors de la bataille.." Débuta t-elle posément, les événements étants encore frais dans sa mémoire. " J'ai cru voir Lavande se battre avec le.. Loup-garou, Fenrir Greyback, je courrais et j'étais affolée alors je ne suis plus très sûre de quelle élève il s'agissait.. Mais je pense que c'était peut-être elle. J'ai envoyé un expelliarmus* à Greyback, mais je pense qu'il a eu le temps de la blesser."

- Tu sous-entends donc qu'elle pourrait avoir des tendances lycanthropes? Si c'est le cas Ron va être anéanti, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas venue par appréhension de sa réaction." Analysa Ginny.

- Oui c'est à parier et ça se comprendrait vu l'indélicatesse naturelle de ton frère. Mais bon, pour le moment je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer, si ça se trouve il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.."

- Espérons-le." Conclut-elle, puis regardant Hermione avec captivation elle changea de sujet. " Mais dis moi qu'elle est cette chose dont tu voulais absolument me parler?"

Hermione surprise, se mit à penser à Draco et elle piqua un fard sans même s'en apercevoir. Sa meilleure amie, elle, avait clairement pu observer le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cependant, elle se garda bien de le mentionner, cela pourrait inciter Hermione à ne pas lui divulguer ladite chose. Cette dernière se mît alors à évoquer le comportement plus qu'étrange de l'héritier Malfoy, depuis son arrivée dans le train jusqu'à la découverte des appartements et n'omettant pas la fleur que le furet lui avait faite avec la douche matinale.

" Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée de personne, parce qu'à moins qu'il soit sous impérium* je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu le faire changer à ce... Oh mais oui j'oubliais.. C'est peut-être à cause de son père." Se demanda Ginny visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

- Son père? Ce serait bien la dernière personne à vouloir qu'il soit tout gentil tout mignon! Ce fichu mangemort ne peut pas en être la cause, en plus il purge sa peine à Azkaban, alors difficile d'influencer son prétentieux de fils. Non, il doit y avoir autre chose.."

- Mione.. Lucius Malfoy est mort." Dit calmement la jeune Weasley.

- Quoi? Mais quand et pourquoi?" Questionna Hermione éberluée.

- Je suis désolée Mione, j'ai oublié de t'en parler quand tu es rentrée d'Australie, mais il est mort par la faute d'un détraqueur*, d'après la Gazette du Sorcier la créature n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Les aurors pensent même que c'est quelqu'un qui l'aurait attiré vers la cellule de Malfoy père pour le tuer, un ancien camarade mangemort peut-être, toujours est-il qu'il est bel et bien six pieds sous terre." Expliqua la rouquine.

- Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas le camp à choisir.. Je pense que tu as raison ça pourrait effectivement induire un comportement plus que bizarre chez Malfoy. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus si j'y arrives." Déclara t-elle.

- Depuis quand les petits problèmes de Malfoy sont tes premières préoccupations?" Ricana Ginny, cherchant à faire réagir sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose chez elle et se doutait que cela risquait de prendre une tournure des plus intéressante.

- Mais..Je..Absolument pas.." Balbutia Hermione, qui s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça, et encore une fois elle devint cramoisie sous le regard plus qu'amusé de la petite sœur de Ron, cette histoire promettait de sacrés rebondissements.

- Je sais bien je rigole!" Mentit Ginny.

- Heureusement!" S'exclama Hermione. " Bon je ferais bien de te laisser dormir, sinon tu seras incapable de voler droit à l'entraînement demain." Dit-elle ayant retrouvé ses esprits.

- Oh non! Ça aussi j'avais oublié, je vais me prendre un cognard* en pleine tête à coup sûr.." Maugréa t-elle.

Après avoir jeté un œil à la carte du Maraudeur*, afin de vérifier que Rusard n'était pas dans le coin, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir, salua sa meilleure amie et prit la direction de ses appartements. En revanche, elle ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte qu'une menace d'une tout autre nature l'attendait...

Arrivée à destination, elle délivra le mot de passe et poussa la porte, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la seule personne qu'elle aurait souhaité ne pas croiser ce soir.

" Malfoy.." Murmura t-elle prise de court.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dehors à cette heure Granger? Toi la Miss je-sais-tout, devrait se souvenir que nos fonctions de préfets ne prendront effet que demain après-midi, à la suite de la réunion sur les gardes de nuit." Grogna Draco.

- Mais.. J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire." Tenta t-elle. Elle gardait résolument la tête basse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Parce qu'aller discuter en plein couvre-feu avec la belette femelle c'est crucial peut être ?!" Siffla t-il. Cependant, cette fois-ci Hermione reprit contenance et répondit comme la gryffondor qu'elle avait toujours été.

- Quoi? Tu m'espionnes maintenant? Il ne manquait plus que ça pour parfaire le tableau de Monseigneur Malfoy, et puis sauf erreur si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à aller te plaindre à Mc Gonagall, je suis sûre que je préférerais cent fois ça à ton petit discours moralisateur à trois noises*" Cracha t-elle furieuse.

Elle n'attendit d'ailleurs pas la réponse de Draco et claqua brutalement la porte de sa dépendance. Une fois au calme elle s'allongea et décida de boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves que Molly lui avait confectionné en voyant les poches qu'elle avait sous les yeux quelques jours auparavant. Elle qui avait toujours refusé d'en utiliser songea que ce n'était finalement pas plus mal, avec les histoires de Ginny, d'Harry, de Ron, le retour à ses études et ses problèmes relationnels avec Malfoy, son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser et trouver le sommeil devenait une épreuve. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis deux jours que déjà elle était à bout. Par ailleurs, Hermione se remémorait invariablement, et ce toutes les nuits, la torture que lui avait fait subir cette sadique de Bellatrix Lestrange, ce qui expliquait ses cernes violets. Elle se résolut donc à avaler la mixture d'un trait et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Draco quant à lui ne comprenait plus rien à rien, il était tellement ahuri par son propre comportement qu'il en resta figé pendant quelques instants, pourquoi n'était-il pas allé voir la directrice comme l'avait souligné Hermione? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prétendu être en train de dormir? Et pourquoi diable s'était-il énervé quand il avait su que sa gryffondor de colocataire avait quitté les lieux? Il retourna dans sa chambre persuadé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, il se sentait abandonné sans son père pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il avait plus que jamais le sentiment d'être prisonnier, il devenait l'esclave des émotions qu'il avait si soigneusement refoulé tout au long de sa vie. Il comprit que le mieux pour l'instant était qu'il aille se reposer, la nuit porte conseil après tout.

Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes des filles, Lavande Brown pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle aussi était perdue. Depuis quelques nuits, elle faisait, semble t-il, des crises de somnambulisme, ou tout du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait, car une autre hypothèse l'effrayait bien plus. Fenrir Greyback l'aurait dévoré si Hermione ne l'avait pas violemment projeté loin d'elle deux mois plus tôt, néanmoins il avait eu le temps de lui laisser un petit souvenir, trois lézardes disgracieuses lui barraient désormais l'abdomen et Lavande était convaincue que Ron n'oserait plus l'approcher s'il venait à l'apprendre. Le fait qu'elle ne parvienne pas à se remémorer ce qu'elle faisait pendant ses promenades nocturnes l'inquiétait de plus en plus, elle savait pertinemment que les loups-garous n'avaient aucun souvenirs des massacres qu'ils perpétraient, elle se demandait donc si elle n'allait pas finir par blesser quelqu'un elle aussi. Lavande ignorait si elle était effectivement devenue le monstre qu'elle craignait et n'osait pas en parler, même à sa meilleure amie Parvati. Elle s'était éclipsée pendant la cérémonie du choix afin d'éviter Ron, cependant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en faire autant au cours de métamorphose de demain, Hermione avait donc visé juste.

Cette nouvelle année à Poudlard allait visiblement être haute en couleurs, même si Voldemort n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, de nouveaux nuages noirs s'amoncelaient déjà à l'horizon. Hagrid venait une fois de plus de découvrir le cadavre d'une licorne à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Cependant celle-ci ne présentait pas de blessures similaires avec celles que le seigneur des ténèbres avait autrefois tué, en effet, sa peau semblait simplement avoir noirci à certains endroits. C'était la première fois que le garde forestier était témoin de ce phénomène, si bien qu'il ne pouvait en déterminer la cause, la seule chose dont il était sûr c'était que la mort d'une licorne présageait irrémédiablement un malheur. Il allait lui falloir en discuter au plus vite avec la directrice, et il savait que le petit trio de Gryffondor ne tarderait pas à s'en mêler. De toute manière songea Hagrid, ils parvenaient toujours à résoudre les mystères du château avant les personnes supposément compétentes, alors c'était sans doute préférable qu'ils soient rapidement mis au courant. Une petite réunion nocturne allait donc s'imposer de toute urgence..

Vocabulaire fantastique

Expelliarmus: C'est un sortilège de désarmement extrêmement puissant, qui peut même parvenir à blesser le destinataire mortellement.

Impérium: Le sort de l'Imperium se lance avec l'incantation _Impero_ (Je commande, en français). Il met la victime totalement sous le contrôle de l'auteur du sort.

Détraqueur: Un détraqueur est une créature des ténèbres considérée comme la plus abjecte qui soit au monde. Les détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine, et provoquent par la même occasion du désespoir et de la tristesse sur quiconque se trouve à proximité. Ils sont aussi capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne, laissant leur victime dans un état végétatif permanent.

Cognard: Ces balles ensorcelées ont pour tâche de frapper violemment un maximum de joueurs afin de les neutraliser pendant un match de quidditch.

Carte du Maraudeur: C'est une carte créée par James Potter et ses amis, elle permet de voir Poudlard et les personnes qui s'y promènent.

Noises: Comme le galion et la mornille, la noise est une unité monétaire du monde sorcier.


	5. Entre secrets et ragots d'écoliers

Bonjour à tous :) Je me permet de répondre à la review de mama en début de chapitre, pour les autres bonne lecture.

Voilà donc la suite tant attendue, pour ce qui est d'Hermione, non je ne pense pas lui faire avoir un autre copain, je ne suis pas très friande des triangles amoureux.. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre sera, lui aussi, à la hauteur de tes attentes! Bisous.

Chapitre 5: Entre secrets et ragots d'écoliers

La matinée n'avait pas été de tout repos, se réveiller après avoir bu une potion de sommeil sans rêves était sans aucun doute la chose la plus dure à faire, malgré tous les efforts du monde Hermione peinait plus que de raison à ouvrir les yeux. Tout en se frottant énergiquement le visage, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, affublée de son horrible pyjama rose délavé et couvert de petits lapins blancs. Elle était dans un brouillard tel, qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence de Draco, assit dans l'un des divans entourant l'âtre. Elle ferma la porte et se glissa rapidement sous la douche. Draco qui jusqu'ici était en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, s'était stoppé net en voyant la dégaine peu commune de sa voisine. Puis, soudain, sans pouvoir se retenir, il se mît à rire à gorge déployée. Lui qui d'ordinaire arborait, dans ce genre de circonstances, un rictus sournois se laissait finalement aller. La demande de Narcissa n'était pas si insurmontable après tout, cela semblait même avoir du bon en fin de compte songea Draco, cependant il ne se sentait pas prêt à en faire part à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Hermione consciente du bruit, malgré le fracas de l'eau, réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, et, une fois encore son visage prit une teinte écarlate. Lorsqu'enfin elle se décida à sortir, le courage était une qualité des gryffondors après tout, Draco était revenu à sa lecture. En revanche, cette fois-ci elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle resta donc plantée en attendant une remarque de son collègue, remarque qui pourtant ne vint pas. Ce dernier, qui évidemment voyait qu'elle l'observait, finit par lever les yeux de son journal.

"Un problème Granger ?" Dit-il calmement, sachant indubitablement ce qui mettait la brunette dans l'embarras.

- Tu as ri." Affirma t-elle, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait véritablement dire.

- Ça arrive aux êtres humains tu sais." Répliqua t-il amusé, mais impassible en apparence. L'idée qu'il ne soit pas humain traversa l'esprit d'Hermione l'espace d'un instant, mais elle préféra retenir la vague de cynisme qui menaçait de déferler hors de sa bouche. Elle ne souffrirait pas une énième dispute puérile, par ailleurs c'était s'abaisser au rang de Malfoy et ça c'était impensable. Elle revint donc à sa crainte initiale, la honte.

- Parce que tu m'as vu." Dit-elle à demi-mot.

- Hum, non, plutôt parce que l'article que je lis est cocasse voilà tout." Fabula t-il.

- Ah.. Et bien.. Dans ce cas.. Hum.. La salle de bain est libre." Termina t-elle un brin apaisée, tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Draco qui à son tour s'était levé, pour aller prendre sa douche, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et avant qu'Hermione ne franchisse la sienne, il se retourna.

" Au fait, sympa les lapins Granger.." Ricana t-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Hermione, de nouveau écrevisse, voulut répliquer, mais le serpent était déjà parti. De rage et de honte elle gonfla ses joues, frappa le sol du pied et rentra en claquant la porte. Une douche commune, quelle bonne idée, déjà que la compagnie laissait franchement à désirer, ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant pensa t-elle. Elle nota cependant, après être redescendue en température, que Draco n'avait pas été désagréable, elle constata même avec le recul qu'il semblait taquin et non mesquin. Elle termina de se préparer et descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lorsque Lavande pénétra dans la salle de cours, elle sût qu'elle était observée, scrutée et analysée sous toutes les coutures. Ron d'un naturel très discret, la fixait et semblait ne même pas avoir le temps de penser à cligner des yeux. Harry, ayant remarqué la gêne de la jeune fille le secoua doucement, il y avait apparemment une inversion des rôles. Lavande fuyait les regards et Ron tentait d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite miette d'attention de sa part. Harry se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas et il lui sembla évident qu'une petite entrevue était nécessaire, il fît donc signe à Hermione de le retrouver à la fin du cours. Tous deux devaient impérativement expliquer à Ron ce qu'il se passait. Hermione hésitait à tout lui raconter, car tout d'abord elle n'était pas sûre d'être sur la bonne piste et ensuite, parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas froisser Lavande, elle se dit alors que le mieux pour le moment serait de rester évasive, mais de faire comprendre à Ron qu'il ne devait pas brusquer son ex-petite-amie. Harry chuchota à Ron de se faire plus discret et lui expliqua grossièrement la raison de leur petite réunion avec Hermione. Le rouquin ne saisissait pas tout, mais l'air grave du brun acheva de le convaincre de se faire moins remarquer.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, ils se dirigèrent tous trois dans la cour intérieure du château et se mirent à l'écart des autres élèves afin de ne pas être malencontreusement écoutés par des oreilles indiscrètes.

" Bon, expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe, ce que m'a dit Harry était aussi clair que du jus de citrouille." Déclara Ron.

- Hey.. Si tu m'avais écouté tu aurais peut-être saisi!" Répondit Harry faussement vexé.

Hermione leva les mains pour faire une trêve et commença son explication. Elle était finalement parvenue à la conclusion que le mieux à faire, pour tenir Ron à distance de Lavande, était de tout simplement lui dire qu'elle avait un problème personnel dont elle ne voulait pas lui faire part pour le moment.

" Bon, à propos de Lavande.." Débuta Hermione avant de se faire couper la chique par le dernier des fils Weasley.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Lavande, c'est terminé entre nous." Tenta le rouquin avec peu de convictions, il savait que ses deux amis étaient parfaitement au courant de sa situation, mais que par politesse ils s'étaient gardés d'intervenir jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs il finit par avouer en voyant les regards lourds de sous-entendus de ses meilleurs amis. " Bon d'accord, oui j'aimerais bien qu'on se remette ensemble, mais c'est pas une raison pour vous en mêler, et puis c'est quoi ce secret? Pourquoi vous êtes au courant et pas moi?" Ronchonna t-il.

- Mais tu es au courant, elle te l'as dit dans ses lettres que quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise vis à vis de toi." Continua Hermione, mais en apercevant que le jeune Weasley, rouge comme une tomate, allait lui reprocher d'avoir lu ses courriers, elle leva de nouveau les mains et le coupa avant qu'il s'époumone. "Non Ronald, ni moi, ni Harry avons lu tes lettres, c'est simplement que tu lis à voix haute et que tu parles dans ton sommeil, on a tout simplement reconstitué le puzzle, et puis on cherche à t'aider alors arrêtes avec tes airs de vierge effarouchée." Clama Hermione. Le rouquin, bien que vexé, ne rajouta rien et prit le parti d'écouter.

- Bien, donc ce qu'on essaye de te dire avec Hermione depuis un quart d'heure, c'est que Lavande à un problème, on ne sait pas lequel; mais il faudrait que tu la laisses respirer le temps qu'on le découvre ou qu'elle finisse par t'en parler d'accord?"

- Ok, mais débrouillez-vous pour trouver rapidement compris!" Conclut Ron.

- On va faire ce qu'on peut, je vais voir avec Ginny tout à l'heure, elle saura peut-être quelque chose, sachant qu'elles partagent le même dortoir." Acheva Hermione. Sur ces entrefaites, ils finirent par se séparer, Hermione devait suivre le cours de runes, pendant que les garçons, eux, assisteraient à la divination.

Peu après, au détour d'un couloir Harry et Ron virent Hagrid qui sortait du bureau de Mc Gonagall, toujours aussi suspicieux, ils allèrent à sa rencontre. Le maître des clés et des lieux, qui au demeurant semblait toujours pressé, leur promit de leur raconter ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. En revanche, un impératif administratif l'empêchait de le faire maintenant. Il leur donna donc rendez-vous à minuit devant sa chaumière. Harry avait trouvé sage de détruire la baguette de sureau mais il ne s'était pas pour autant défait de sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione pourrait aisément s'en passer, mais ce n'était pas leur cas.

Pour Draco, la journée n'avait pas non plus été de tout repos, il se voyait constamment renié par ses anciens amis, il était à leurs yeux et surtout pour leur parents un lâche dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher, auprès des serpentards c'était un paria, un traître à son sang. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'il avait assassiné son propre père et que le ministère avait étouffé l'affaire. Autant dire qu'il se sentait aussi à l'aise qu'Harry en deuxième année, quand tout le monde croyait qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. C'était un coup dur pour lui, car même s'il ne laissait rien paraître voir ses meilleurs amis le rejeter n'était pas simple à encaisser. Harry Potter était vu en héros par tous, excepté quelques serpentards récalcitrants, et lui, se retrouvait seul. Par ailleurs, bien qu'il n'aimât pas son père, savoir qu'on le considérait comme un patricide ne l'enchantait pas.

Il revint à ses appartements avant le dîner et s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Pensant qu'Hermione n'était pas encore revenue, il se prit la tête dans les mains, l'air abattu. Dans cette guerre il avait perdu beaucoup de gens auxquels il tenait, lui aussi, comme Severus Rogue, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un père. Mais ça, ça ne comptait pour personne d'autre que lui. En relevant la tête il remarqua un petit objet métallique sur la table basse, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'en saisit et l'observa sous tous les angles, un fil était relié à la petite boîte et arrivé aux trois quart, il se divisait en deux. Tout en le tournant dans ses mains, il appuya par mégarde sur l'un des boutons, ce qui eut pour effet d'allumer la petite machine. Elle affichait désormais une liste de noms que Draco n'avait jamais vu auparavant, il posa son doigt sur l'un d'entre eux, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Après quelques instants, il nota tout de même qu'un léger bourdonnement semblait provenir des extrémités du fil, et au moment de l'approcher de son oreille, Hermione sortit de sa chambre. Draco reposa brusquement l'appareil et fit semblant de regarder attentivement le feu. La jeune fille amusée s'approcha sans un mot, elle s'assit face à Draco, récupéra l'objet, appuya sur deux ou trois boutons et le lui tendit. Draco interloqué par son comportement le prit et, toujours méfiant de l'étonnante gentillesse dont faisait preuve sa camarade, entreprit de le porter à son oreille. Il fut alors surpris d'entendre une mélodie douce, son visage, pour une fois expressif se tourna vers Hermione.

" C'est ce qu'on appelle communément un MP3, ça permet d'écouter de la musique comme tu peux le voir." Expliqua t-elle.

- C'est moldu c'est ça." Répondit Draco en fronçant le nez et écartant l'appareil.

- Et alors? C'est forcément mauvais parce que c'est dépourvu d'essence magique?" Dit-elle posément. Il sembla à Draco que cette phrase était à double sens, mais il balaya cette idée et approcha de nouveau le "MP3" de son oreille.

- C'est à toi?"

- À qui veux-tu que ce soit?" Dit-elle souriante. Cette fois-ci Draco franchement surpris lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Granger, pourquoi es-tu si soudainement agréable avec moi?"

- J'ai entendu ce que les serpentards raconte sur toi, à propos de ton père."

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ou de ta compassion!" Répliqua t-il visiblement las.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié détrompes toi, simplement je sais ce que c'est alors, je préfère ne pas en rajouter."

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

- Eh bien, j'aimerais enterrer la hache de guerre, je suis fatiguée de nos piques incessantes, si on doit cohabiter pendant toute l'année j'apprécierais que ça se fasse plus tranquillement." Expliqua t-elle.

- Ah.." Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui qui pensait qu'elle souhaitait se venger après sa mésaventure de ce matin, s'était totalement fourvoyé. " Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de me faire avaler que tu veux faire table rase de sept ans de disputes mémorables par simple bonté d'âme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

- Pas bête, je souhaite en effet que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi." Dit-elle évasive.

- Je m'en doutais et de quoi s'agit-il?" Questionna t-il sur ses gardes.

- Des excuses."

- Des excuses, tu veux que je m'excuse et pour quoi?"

- Je voudrais que tu t'excuses pour toutes ses années ou tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me traîner dans la boue, me cracher dessus, me rabaisser par rapport à mes origines moldues, pour m'avoir insulté, calomnier, critiqu.."

- Ça va, ça va j'ai compris l'idée."

- Alors?" Demanda t-elle avec appréhension mais sans se départir de son sourire.

- J'accepte, à une condition." Draco était conciliant comme sa mère le souhaitait, mais il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un troll*.

- Forcément.."

- En échange, je veux que tu t'excuses pour m'avoir à ton tour explosé le nez en troisième année."

- Quoi..Mais tu l'avais mérité et.." Le regard lourd de sens de Draco lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. " D'accord, d'accord, je m'excuses pour t'avoir ruiné le visage en allant chez Hagrid." Draco afficha un sourire victorieux.

- Parfait, et à mon tour, je m'excuse platement pour toute les choses que tu as listé tout à l'heure." Pour une fois, Hermione se devait de le reconnaître, il paraissait sincère, elle lui tendit donc la main pour celer ce nouveau départ. Draco lui serra et se mît de nouveau à observer le petit engin devant lui.

Satisfaite de ce petit miracle, elle retourna dans sa chambre, non sans avoir jeté un regard en arrière. Ça n'allait pas être le grand amour, certes, mais au moins, cela lui enlevait une épine du pied songea la jeune fille. Par ailleurs, au delà du désagrément que lui causait leurs petites querelles infantiles quotidiennes, ce qui l'avait réellement motivé était que Malfoy avait changé et puis il avait sauvé la vie de Harry dans un certain sens, alors il ne pouvait pas être uniquement mauvais. Sur ce, elle prépara ses affaires, après avoir mangé, elle devait suivre la réunion sur les gardes de nuits, pour ensuite aller chez Hagrid. Cette soudaine entrevue nocturne ne la rassurait absolument pas, malgré son naturel rationnel, elle continuait de penser que Voldemort pouvait réapparaître à tous moment. Elle se doutait que si Hagrid comptait leur parler en pleine nuit, à l'abri des regards, il ne pouvait s'agir que de quelque chose de néfaste, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne s'agisse d'un Norbert bis..

Vocabulaire fantastique

*Troll: Le troll est une créature célèbre pour sa force prodigieuse et sa stupidité. Il est souvent violent et imprévisible.


	6. Peau noire

Chapitre 6: Peau noire

Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'Hagrid avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione et ses deux compères, et pour l'instant aucun autre cas n'était à déplorer. Tous s'étaient alors entendus sur le fait qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un incident isolé, peut-être que la licorne s'était empoisonnée ou qu'une autre créature l'avait attaqué. Toujours est-il qu'avec le peu d'indices dont ils disposaient, il valait mieux abandonner, sachant que ce n'était visiblement pas plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Hermione de son côté, avait convenu avec Draco du roulement des gardes, et ce, sans trop d'éclats de voix. Simplement, lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Draco de se charger des cachots, celui-ci avait refusé en bloc. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir à réprimander sa propre maison et ses anciens camarades toujours aussi venimeux à son égard. Seulement, Hermione s'était vue obligée d'insister, car elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien les entrailles du château que lui. Il avait alors, non sans peine, fini par se résigner. En échange, elle lui avait concédé la surveillance de la maison Poufsoufle, il était de notoriété publique que Serdaigle regroupait des énergumènes plus bizarres les uns que les autres et Draco avait du mal à les supporter. En fin de compte la vie à Poudlard avait repris son cours normal, avec ses farces, ses amourettes d'écoliers et ses différents.

Le petit trio d'or était rasséréné, ils n'avaient plus à se soucier de la vendetta de Voldemort, et cela ne leur manquait pas. Tous avaient donc continué leur route tranquillement, Harry n'était toujours pas parvenu à avouer à Ron qu'il était avec sa petite soeur, qui en plus était désormais dans leur classe. Le rouquin lui, s'était un tant soit peu rapproché de Lavande, qui avait radicalement changé de comportement, la gêne palpable qu'elle ressentait l'empêchait d'être aussi exubérante qu'à l'accoutumée. Bien que Ron soit inquiet, il était heureux de ce changement, même si un peu plus de proximité aurait été la bienvenue. Ginny n'avait rien découvert au sujet de son secret, mais elle persistait à tenter de le découvrir comme Hermione le lui avait demandé, elle se doutait que c'était profondément important. Par ailleurs, elle, qui avait espéré que Ron soit accaparé par son pot-de-colle, était déçue, car faute de pouvoir être continuellement à son contact,il passait tout le reste de son temps aux côtés d'Harry. Elle avait souhaité le lui dire elle-même, mais Hermione lui avait conseillé de se retenir, Harry n'apprécierait pas de se mettre à dos son meilleur ami si cela n'était pas de son propre fait.

Tout se passait donc pour le mieux...

" Non Malfoy je n'y ai pas touché! Si tu continues je vais finir par t'appeler Neville!" Vociféra Hermione à bout de nerfs.

- Tu n'oserais pas!" Tonna Draco.

- Je vais me gêner!"

- Grrr.. Je suis sûr de l'avoir posé là." Dit-il en pointant du doigt la commode du salon.

- Tu as essayé un accio?"

- Je.. Oui mais ça ne marche pas.. J'ai enveloppé le paquet d'un sort, pour que personne n'y touche justement.."

- Très fin, tu as regardé derrière?" Souffla t-elle exaspérée.

- Oui et je suis sû.. Ah.."

- Il est là c'est ça." Affirma t-elle sans le moindre doute.

- Oui mais je pensais avoir bien regar.." Tenta Draco se rendant compte de sa bourde. Il avait accusé Hermione d'avoir volé le cadeau de sa mère, alors qu'il avait simplement glissé de son emplacement initial.

- Eh bien tu penses mal! La prochaine fois sers toi de tes yeux avant de traiter les gens de voleurs." S'époumona la lionne rouge de colère.

- Hum.. Désolé." Murmura t-il penaud. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la cessation des hostilités, la situation s'était légèrement améliorée, Draco n'insultait plus Hermione, cependant il continuait à mettre les pieds dans le plat en manquant de délicatesse.

- Mouais.. Bon je descends je vais à la bibliothèque j'ai un devoir de potion à finir et je dois emprunter un livre." Dit-elle, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir.

Draco se sentait une fois de plus terriblement idiot, depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de cette trêve, il se voyait constamment rabroué. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa verve, mais étant devenu raisonnable, comme Narcissa le lui avait demandé, il ne se permettait plus de se défendre à corps et à cris lorsqu'il était en tort. Ce qui, malheureusement il fallait le reconnaître, arrivait très souvent. Il se promit de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche la prochaine fois qu'une telle situation se présenterait. Par ailleurs, il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'énerver contre sa colocataire, à son contact il avait découvert que derrière ses piles de bouquins se trouvait une fille adorable, il se rendait désormais compte de la bévue qu'il avait fait en la jugeant trop vite en première année. Elle était conciliante, en tout cas bien plus que lui, et était devenue patiente lorsqu'il s'énervait, il leur arrivait même d'entretenir des conversations polies le soir au coin du feu. Il en était venu à la conclusion, non sans difficulté, qu'il l'appréciait et se morigéna en voyant qu'il s'était une fois de plus comporté comme un mufle. Au moins il s'était excusé se dit-il et Hermione se devait de le reconnaître, c'était plus qu'étonnant de la part du serpentard, il avait difficilement, mais sûrement, finit par comprendre que c'était ce que les personnes normales faisaient dans ce genre de cas. Elle s'en félicita, depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme paraissait des plus ouvert, ce n'était pas encore le grand étalage de sentimentalisme, mais il en venait progressivement à parler. Elle avait d'ailleurs été surprise avant-hier lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de sa mère, Hermione la connaissait peu ou pas, elle savait simplement qu'elle était la soeur de cette cinglée de Bellatrix, il lui avait alors fait réaliser que ce n'était pas aussi génial de vivre dans une famille pleine aux as, quand il s'agissait d'une famille de sangs-purs. Draco l'aimait profondément et cela se sentait, tout impassible qu'il était.

Le couvre-feu était désormais passé, Draco et Hermione s'étaient d'ailleurs déjà acquittés de leurs tâches. Cette dernière appréciait de pouvoir aller chercher ses chers petits ouvrages une fois le château endormi. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers l'antre de Mme Pince, elle entendit quelque chose en provenance des toilettes des filles, songeant d'abord à Mimi geignarde, elle reprit sa route, mais un autre bruit sourd l'arrêta de nouveau, les fantômes n'avaient que peu d'emprise sur les objets matériels et un tel fracas ne pouvait pas émaner d'un spectre. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels convaincue de tomber sur des rebelles de bac à sable, mais ce qu'elle vit en poussant la porte lui arracha un cri...

Devant elle se trouvait le corps visiblement sans vie d'une jeune poufsouffle, sa peau était bleuie et tirait même sur le noir au niveau de ses doigts. Son corps, inerte, était étalé dans une flaque d'eau et ses cheveux blonds semblaient eux aussi avoir changé de couleur à la racine, un mince filet de sang s'écoulait lentement de ses lèvres blêmes. Hermione, bien que choquée, s'approcha doucement et attrapant le poignet de la jeune fille, tenta de trouver un pouls. Presque inexistant, elle parvint tout de même à détecter un battement irrégulier. Désemparée mais ayant vu bien pire, elle se leva rapidement et à l'aide d'un levicorpus l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh l'a vit arriver elle en resta bouche-bée, elle l'installa sur un des lit et voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, appela la directrice. De son côté Hermione se rua vers ses appartements pour réveiller Draco sans ménagement.

" Lève toi Malfoy!" Cria t-elle tout en le secouant.

- Hn.. Quoiiiiiii... Laisses moi dormir.. je sais que tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure mais fout moi la paix Granger!" Répliqua t-il énervé et se recouvrant avec ses draps.

- Aguamenti" Tonna Hermione, ce n'était pas très fairplay mais la situation était urgente, et puis c'était une bonne excuse pour se venger songea t-elle. Draco désormais bien réveillé et totalement trempé se leva d'un bond, l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua violemment.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI GRANGER!" Hurla t-il fou de rage. Il finit tout de même par la lâcher, ses yeux couleur orage semblant lancer des éclairs.

- Habilles toi et tout de suite, il y a un GROS problème." Ordonna Hermione, qui s'était doutée de la réaction du blondinet et n'en semblait pas du tout affectée.

Draco, bien que passablement énervé, vit dans le regard de la lionne que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, elle tremblait littéralement et ce n'était pas de la colère, mais de la peur, elle était tout bonnement terrorisée. Il attrapa son pantalon et une chemise portant les armoiries de la maison serpentard et les enfila sans plus de cérémonie. À peine avait-il eu le temps de boucler son pantalon qu'elle le prit par la main et l'entraina dans les couloirs.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe." Dit-il décontenancé, toujours accroché à Hermione.

- Je.. Je ne sais pas vraiment.." Avoua t-elle blanche comme un linge, sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'infirmerie et Hermione remarquant que dans son empressement elle n'avait pas lâché Draco, le libéra de son emprise, rougissant légèrement. Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Minerva Mc Gonagall en pleine discussion avec Pomfresh. Draco, qui était totalement perdu finit par remarquer le corps à demi-mort de la jeune fille. La directrice se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, Mme Pomfresh tirant un rideau pour qu'ils ne puissent voir la moribonde plus longtemps.

" Mademoiselle Granger, qu'avez-vous vu précisément?" Demanda t-elle pantelante.

- Je.. Je me dirigeais vers la.. La bibliothèque et j'ai.. entendu du bruit.. Dans les toilettes.. Les toilettes des filles.. Et quand j'ai ouvert la porte.. Je l'ai trouvée comme ça.. allongée dans une flaque.." Acheva une Hermione balbutiante.

- D'accord, Monsieur Malfoy, avez-vous vu quelque chose?"

- Absolument pas Madame, elle vient de me réveiller et m'a amené ici." Dit-il en montrant Hermione d'un signe de tête. Cette dernière les jambes flageolantes semblait incapable de se mouvoir, Draco qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état était lui aussi sous le choc.

- Bien, allez chercher Hagrid, et occupez vous de Miss Granger.." Finit-elle dans un murmure.

- Tout de suite Madame." Minerva retourna auprès de Mme Pomfresh et reprit sa conversation.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione qui était toujours aussi immobile, le regard vide. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il l'emmena dans le couloir en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

- Granger?" Tenta t-il une fois de plus. " Granger!" Son manque de réactions n'étant pas très prometteur et même plutôt inquiétant, il prit son visage entre ses grandes mains diaphanes et essaya de capter son regard. "Granger..?" Murmura t-il au comble de l'inquiétude. Elle leva doucement les yeux et sembla enfin le voir.

- Malfoy.." Souffla t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Draco lâcha son visage, croisa les bras et tourna la tête sur le côté, fuyant le regard qu'il avait pourtant cherché.

" Ne t'avises plus jamais de faire ça.. Tu m'as... Inquiété.." Avoua t-il gêné. Hermione n'ayant toujours pas repris totalement ses esprits ne s'en soucia pas véritablement. Elle s'excusa et montrant toujours aussi peu de réactivité, Draco l'emmena à son tour par la main vers la demeure d'Hagrid.

Ils y arrivèrent promptement et Draco tambourina à la porte. Hagrid toujours aussi méfiant les accueillit avec son éternelle arbalète. Il écarquilla alors les yeux, posa son arme et poussant Draco au passage se dirigea vers une Hermione en larmes. Le serpentard ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte et en resta pantois, elle qui paraissait forte en toute circonstance, se révélait être une jeune femme traumatisée par les horreurs qu'elle avait vu. Hagrid la serra dans ses bras gigantesques et la berça quelques instants, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Puis il se retourna le visage déformé par la colère.

" TOI! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais à ma Hermione!" Beugla Hagrid, ce n'était pas véritablement une question, plus une affirmation qui laissait présager que le jeune Malfoy n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Le garde forestier était toujours extrêmement doux, tel un énorme nounours, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses petits protégés et tout particulièrement Mione, il sortait invariablement de ses gonds, prêt à bondir.

- Mais rien!" Répliqua un Draco quelque peu affolé par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Hermione posa alors délicatement sa petite main sur l'avant-bras du demi-géant. Elle était enfin sortie de sa torpeur et avait enfilé de nouveau son armure de courageuse gryffondor.

- Il n'a rien fait de mal Hagrid, au contraire il m'a aidé, nous avons eu un problème à l'école." Draco sentit une bouffé de reconnaissance envers Hermione, qui venait très certainement de lui épargner un mauvais quart d'heure. Hagrid eut un reniflement dédaigneux et se retourna vers sa sorcière préférée. " Il semblerait que ce qui est arrivé à la licorne est aussi affecté une élève de Poufsouffle."

- Par Merlin, est-elle..?" Questionna t-il silencieusement, n'osant pas finir sa phrase.

- Lorsque nous sommes partis de l'infirmerie, elle était dans un très sale état, mais elle vivait encore semble t-il." Répondit Draco, voyant qu'Hermione ne souhaitait pas véritablement entrer dans les menus détails. Hagrid arqua un sourcil ayant remarqué lui aussi que le jeune homme venait d'agir dans l'intérêt de sa camarade, mais n'en dit mot.

Ils retournèrent au château et Minerva demanda à Hagrid de le suivre, elle congédia ensuite les deux préfets en chef. Sur le chemin du retour, ni Hermione, ni lui, n'avaient osé prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté, mais ils savaient très bien que le sommeil serait difficile à trouver. Hermione ne savait plus où elle en était, rongée par l'angoisse elle pensa ne jamais pouvoir fermer l'oeil, mais la fatigue accumulée depuis ses deux dernières heures la contredit. Draco quant à lui était totalement incapable de s'endormir, il repensait point par point à tous les événements de la soirée et ne comprenait pas ses propres agissements.. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés quand soudain un cri déchirant retentit...


	7. Hurlements dans la nuit

Chapitre 7: Hurlements dans la nuit

Le terrible cri que Draco avait entendu provenait directement du dortoir, il se leva en hâte et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Le salon, plongé dans la pénombre, paraissait s'animer. Les murs d'un bleu opalescent reflétaient l'éclat de la lune, semblant rendre les tentures vivantes, les boiseries ébènes donnaient l'impression de s'étendre sur le plafond, enfermant le visiteur dans une cage faite d'ombres. Néanmoins, ces effets d'optique n'avaient rien de surnaturel et visiblement, personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Son regard fit une dernière fois le tour de la salle et s'arrêta sur la porte de la chambre de sa camarade. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre, lorsque le silence qui s'était installé fut à nouveau interrompu par un hurlement sinistre, il s'agissait sans l'ombre d'un doute de la voix d'Hermione. Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et il se rua sur la porte, essayant en vain de l'ouvrir. À l'instar des autres dortoirs, bien que dépourvu d'escaliers-toboggans, le passage vers l'appartement d'une fille lui était strictement interdit, tout bien intentionné qu'il soit. Impuissant, il fut submergé par la terreur lorsqu'il entendit un troisième hurlement, et n'eut d'autre choix que d'utiliser la magie pour entrer de force.

" Bombarda." Clama t-il, mais le sortilège d'explosion n'eut aucun effet. " Confringo!" Hurla t-il encore une fois en pointant sa baguette vers la porte qui vola en éclat. La violence du sort le projeta en arrière, mais ce n'était qu'un moindre mal, puisqu'enfin la chambre était à sa portée. La magie noire pouvait être sacrément utile dans certains cas. Il entra, enjambant les débris et chercha Hermione des yeux. La jeune fille, prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, pleurait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne semblait pas le voir, revivant un moment atroce de son passé, coincée dans un monde de cauchemars auquel personne ne pouvait avoir accès. Cependant Draco, lui, savait pertinemment quelle était la scène qu'elle était en train de revivre, puisqu'il y avait assisté, totalement désarmé face aux pulsions sadiques de sa folle de tante. Un gémissement suraigu de sa camarade le fit frissonner, il connaissait parfaitement la douleur infligée par un sortilège doloris et savait qu'elle ressentait à l'identique ce qu'elle avait subit ce jour là dans le manoir Malfoy. Dans un élan de compassion, il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il voulut la réveiller, mais une fois de plus, elle se mit à hurler à pleins poumons, agrippant son bras gauche, elle tenta de déchirer sa propre chair à coups d'ongles et Draco la retint de justesse de véritablement se blesser. Il l'empoigna fermement par les épaules, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre et la secoua pour qu'elle se réveille.

" Granger réveilles-toi c'est un cauchemar!" Cria t-il alors qu'un autre gémissement de douleur remontait de la gorge de la jeune fille. " Je t'en prie réveilles-toi!" Hurla t-il terrorisé, tout en continuant de la ballotter en tout sens. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent être des heures pour Draco, elle ferma ses yeux emplis de larmes et quand elle les rouvrit, elle semblait être revenue parmi les vivants. Le jeune homme, rassuré, lui lâcha les bras mais, sans crier gare, Hermione se jeta dans les siens l'agrippant de toutes ses forces. Le serpentard éberlué resta figé, son ancienne pire ennemie était en train de lui broyer les côtes et d'inonder sa chemise de perles salées, mais le plus étonnant était qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il se sentait bien, rasséréné de savoir qu'elle n'avait plus à affronter ce monstre imaginaire. Presque heureux de pouvoir lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante, c'était bien le moins qu'il puisse faire songea t-il, il ne bougea pas, lui caressant doucement le dos attendant patiemment qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer. Hermione, elle, se fichait bien des convenances, tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment s'était s'accrocher désespérément à quelqu'un et ne surtout pas le lâcher. Après des minutes qui parurent interminables, Draco écarta doucement la jeune gryffondor, elle semblait se sentir mieux et le blondinet ne put réprimer un sourire. Hermione, qui était de nouveau en paix avec elle-même, ouvrit la bouche sur une exclamation muette, elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, Draco Malfoy était en train de lui sourire, sourire qui n'avait rien de goguenard. Le jeune homme parut s'apercevoir du trouble de sa colocataire et se reprit affichant de nouveau une mine tout à fait neutre. Il se leva et l'aida à aller jusqu'à son lit, après quoi il entreprit de retourner dans sa chambre, mais Hermione le retint par la manche; surpris, il se retourna.

" Tu..Tu veux bien qu'on parle.. Un peu?" Demanda t-elle timidement. Les sillons sur ses joues, tracés par ses précédentes larmes, étants encore frais, Draco ne put se résoudre à la laisser seule. Surtout si cela signifiait une nouvelle crise de panique.

- Hum.. Oui si tu veux.. De quoi veux-tu parler?" Dit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas. Elle pointa du doigt l'endroit où quelques minutes auparavant elle s'était réfugiée. Incapable de parler à cause de l'émotion encore trop présente elle semblait bien frêle. "Ah.." Draco était une véritable buse pour ce qui était d'exprimer ses sentiments, alors comprendre ceux des autres était tout aussi ardu pour lui, mais il commençait à s'acclimater au comportement de sa camarade et puis il pouvait au moins faire cet effort pour elle.

- Tu sais.." Chuchota t-elle, éprouvant des difficultés à terminer sa phrase.

- Que tu adores parler par énigmes, oui, ça j'avais remarqué." Ricana t-il tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce. Hermione le poussa gentiment, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, sans pour autant ajouter quoique ce soit. " Oui je sais à quoi tu pensais." Dit-il plus sérieusement. Ce sujet de conversation ne lui plaisait absolument pas, il se sentait démuni et quelque part coupable de ne pas avoir agit ce soir là. Il baissa la tête mais la releva bien vite quand Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Dit-elle, inspirant profondément, elle prit son temps mais finit par répondre une phrase intelligible. " Elle t'aurait tué... Aussi, neveu ou pas, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on en parle,... Je ne souhaite pas que tu te sentes honteux de quoique ce soit, sachant que je n'ai aucun grief contre toi." Souffla t-elle doucement. Draco était une fois de plus reconnaissant, cette fille était décidément un ange tombé du ciel, elle était loin la boue dans laquelle il l'avait roulé quelques années plutôt avec ce nom affame dont il l'affublait alors. "Merci de m'avoir empêché de m'arracher le bras.." Finit-elle un sourire triste sur le visage. La cicatrice que lui avait faite Bellatrix avait disparu, mais la sensation de brûlure était encore bien présente. Draco perturbé par la chaleur de la paume d'Hermione et par ses remerciements devint légèrement rouge, il tourna sa tête essayant de cacher sa gêne.

- Pourquoi ce soir? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu auparavant." Cette phrase ramena Hermione à la réalité, se souvenant de sa découverte macabre, de sa peur, de la présence rassurante du serpentard, de ses mains sur ses joues, de l'inquiétude dans son regard... Elle libéra brusquement la main de Draco et devint à son tour rouge comme la parure de ses draps.

- Je.. Je pense.. Que cette histoire morbide m'y a fait penser." Dit-elle confuse. Hermione avait peur de l'admettre mais la raison pour laquelle elle avait perdu son sang-froid, en voyant la pauvre jeune fille inconsciente, était qu'elle pensait qu'une fois de plus le seigneur des ténèbres avait refais surface prêt à se venger à la moindre occasion. Les horreurs de la guerre l'avaient tellement marqué qu'aujourd'hui elle doutait de véritablement mériter sa place au sein de la maison Gryffondor. Draco, qui pourtant ne brillait pas pour décrypter les émotions humaines, comprit la soudaine crainte de la jeune lionne.

- Tu es tout de même impressionnante, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'en faire autant si j'avais rencontré le même problème." Hermione comprenant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral se fendit d'un sourire et secoua la tête.

- Je suis convaincue du contraire... Bon je vais te laisser dormir.. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'endormes sur ta paillasse en cours de potion demain." Acheva t-elle visiblement ragaillardie.

- D'accord.. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?" Demanda t-il l'air concerné.

- Oui.. Je crois.. Merci."

Il se leva de nouveau et se dirigea vers les lambeaux de porte qui étaient restés accrochés.

- Hum.. Désolé pour ça, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre sur le moment." Expliqua t-il en soulevant le morceau de bois qui représentait initialement la lionne dorée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, d'ailleurs, merci d'avoir insisté.. Bonne nuit Draco.."

- À toi aussi, enfin si tu y parviens." Dit-il en franchissant le seuil, mais il se stoppa net réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il recula d'un pas et se retourna vers elle tel un automate.

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je préfère appeler mes amis par leurs prénoms.." Murmura t-elle avec appréhension. Draco décontenancé hocha vivement la tête et sortit sans dire un mot de plus. Arrivé à sa chambre, il s'installa négligemment sur son lit et ferma les yeux, sacré journée décidément.

La semaine suivante se passa sans encombres, Hermione avait rapporté ce qu'elle avait malencontreusement découvert dans les toilettes des filles à ses meilleurs amis, mais rien ne s'était produit depuis l'incident. Après un communiqué à toute l'école, Minerva Mc Gonagall avait annoncé le transfert de la jeune étudiante de Poufsouffle à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste, à son départ celle-ci était toujours plongée dans un état léthargique et sa peau refusait de quitter cette affreuse teinte noire d'encre. La surveillance autour du château s'était accrue et les sortilèges entourants le domaine s'étaient vu renforcés par la même occasion. Aucune piste n'avait été écarté, mais rien ne permettait l'établissement d'une explication tangible. Même Mimi Geignarde n'avait pu être sollicitée, lors de la potentielle attaque, elle se trouvait dans une canalisation des cachots et n'avait donc rien remarqué d'inhabituel. En revanche elle avait fait part à Hermione, lorsque celle-ci était venue la questionner, qu'une jeune fille de Gryffondor venait souvent se réfugier pour pleurer depuis le début de l'année, et ce, au beau milieu de la nuit. Après quelques investigations Hermione avait fini par découvrir qu'il s'agissait malheureusement de Lavande Brown, seulement malgré des heures de recherche elle n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse faire un quelconque lien entre la lycanthropie et les symptômes de la jeune poufsouffle. C'était à la fois rassurant et en même temps particulièrement inquiétant, elle allait devoir continuer à creuser pendant les vacances de Noël, la situation était préoccupante et puis les parents d'Hermione avaient décidé de partir à Munich en amoureux pour skier. Elle avait donc tout son temps pour se pencher sur cette affaire.

Draco de son côté retournait auprès de sa mère pour les fêtes, il n'aimait pas la savoir seule, non pas que la présence de feu son père eût été préférable, mais il s'inquiétait de la voir sombrer dans une dépression grave sans personne pour la soutenir alentour. Il avait donc rapidement organisé sa valise et se préparait désormais à partir, il attrapa un paquet rouge vif scellé par un magnifique ruban ouvragé argenté. Il sourit et glissa une petite carte, portant le nom de sa voisine, sous l'un des nombreux noeuds du paquet, il le posa ensuite discrètement derrière le massif sapin qui ornait le salon depuis maintenant une semaine, et le camoufla à l'aide d'un léger sort d'illusion qui prendrait fin juste avant le réveillon. Il n'avait pas aperçu Hermione avant de s'en aller, il savait qu'elle se focalisait avec acharnement sur cette histoire de maladie mystérieuse et se doutait qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque tournant délicatement les lourdes pages d'un ouvrage poussiéreux. Elle soufflerait amoureusement dessus et son front se barrerait d'un léger pli, signe chez elle d'une concentration intense, avec une petite moue elle le refermerait et en entamerait un autre. À cette pensée Draco sourit d'autant plus largement, il devait l'avouer elle était adorable lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans sa lecture, son petit nez retroussé et ses boucles folles le faisaient songer à un petit elfe, plutôt mignon dans son genre d'ailleurs. Sur ces entrefaites il monta dans le wagon du Poudlard Express se préparant à passer d'excellentes vacances..

Hermione pour sa part était effectivement absorbée par un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la réserve, cependant au bout de dix minutes elle le referma rageusement, elle avait beau s'échiner elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur ce phénomène étrange. Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié le départ en vacances des autres étudiants, et eut un pincement au coeur en s'apercevant, en pénétrant dans ses appartements, que Draco était déjà partit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse une pause, il semblait évident qu'aucun ouvrage de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ne pourrait lui donner la solution, mieux valait qu'elle se détende un peu avant de devenir folle. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des gryffondors bien décidée à s'y installer de nouveau pendant les fêtes. En entrant dans le dortoir des filles, elle put noter que Ginny était sortie, en revanche ce qui capta son attention fut Lavande, le visage ruisselant de larmes et sa baguette appuyée sur la base de son cou. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir, elle se trancha la gorge...


	8. Joyeux Nöel

Chapitre 8: Joyeux Nöel

Une fois de plus une vision d'horreur s'offrit à la vue d'Hermione, un flot de sang jaillit de la plaie béante de Lavande et tâcha les draps déjà carmins, une montée d'adrénaline la força à se mouvoir. Elle se précipita vers la jeune fille et la maintenant par les épaules pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas, appuya fermement sur le cou ensanglanté avec ça main. Pointant sa baguette vers une Lavande de plus en plus livide elle murmura le sort salvateur que Harry lui avait appris.

" Vulnera Sanentur." Elle pût constater avec soulagement que le liquide rouge commençait à refluer doucement jusqu'à disparaître et refermer la blessure, le coup avait été trop faible pour lui trancher la jugulaire. Lorsqu'Harry avait involontairement blessé mortellement Draco à l'aide d'un sepctumsempra, il avait vu Rogue se ruer vers son élève pour le soigner et lui éviter la mort. Il avait alors pris la décision d'apprendre ce sort issu du livre du Prince de sang-mêlé avant de définitivement s'en débarrasser. Les sortilèges offensifs étaient vitaux mais savoir guérir les blessés était un atout majeur, plus particulièrement à l'époque, en temps de guerre.

Lavande ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir une Hermione cramoisie et les pupilles totalement dilatées par la rage.

" Non mais ça va pas bien!" Hurla t-elle, Lavande baissa les yeux de honte. " Par Merlin ce château est maudit ma parole." Souffla t-elle à bout de nerfs. La pression redescendue, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de réagir face à une personne qui, quelques secondes auparavant, avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?" Dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Lavande encore secouée ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. " Tu penses que c'était ta faute c'est ça? Ce qui est arrivé à la jeune poufsouffle." Cette fois-ci ce furent ses yeux qui s'ouvrirent tel des soucoupes.

- Co..Comment..?"

- Je me souviens maintenant et je suis sûre que c'était toi que j'ai aidé ce jour là contre Greyback." À l'entente de ce nom, Lavande fronça le nez avec dégout. Elle souleva doucement son t-shirt pour révéler ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle regardait résolument le mur refusant de voir les cicatrices qui défiguraient son corps pâle. Hermione baissa à son tour les yeux, regrettant de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt.

- Alors tu sais pourquoi maintenant." Dit-elle le coeur au bord des lèvres, son propre être lui donnait envie de vomir, elle ne se supportait plus. Mais Hermione le remarquant lui prit délicatement la main et la caressa doucement.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es effectivement devenue un.. Loup-garou.. Mais très franchement j'en doute. J'ai passé mes nuits à faire des recherches et rien, je dis bien rien, de ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre fille n'est l'oeuvre d'un lycanthrope." Lavande la regarda avec émotion, comprenant qu'elle avait cherché une fois de plus à l'aider.

- Dans ce cas je suppose que des remerciements s'imposent." Dit-elle réalisant ce qu'elle avait failli réussir. "Alors.. Merci de m'avoir encore sauvé la vie. Ça devient une manie." Ironisa t-elle, se fendant d'un sourire. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque le regard de Lavande se figea, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et elle s'effondra sur la brunette. Cette dernière complètement perdue la releva et la secoua.

" Lavande! Lavande restes avec moi! Lavande.. Ginny aides moi!" Hurla t-elle, la rouquine ne tarda pas à débouler comme une furie dans la chambre et se rua vers son amie.

- Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda t-elle surprise de l'inquiétude dans le regard d'Hermione qui tenait toujours fermement une Lavande inerte. Elle finit d'ailleurs par s'apercevoir de l'état critique de sa camarade de chambre et ouvrit la bouche sur une exclamation silencieuse.

- Pas le temps, on doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie." À l'aide d'un levicorpus elle souleva le corps désormais immobile de la jeune fille et la conduit tant bien que mal dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, Ginny se débrouillant pour que personne ne puisse les voir et en particulier Ron.

En les voyant entrer, l'infirmière réagit en un quart de tour et installa Lavande sur l'un des lits disponible. Le regard des demoiselles lui fit réaliser qu'elles imaginaient le pire, elle s'approcha du corps et essaya de trouver un pouls. Après quoi, elle tira les rideaux et se retourna vers les deux jeunes gryffondors.

" Ne vous en faites pas mesdemoiselles, votre camarade n'est pas en danger, elle est simplement dans le coma." Expliqua t-elle posément.

- Et vous ne trouvez pas ça inquiétant?" Demanda Ginny éberluée.

- Absolument pas Miss Weasley, elle ne restera pas longtemps dans cet état végétatif, elle est physiquement toujours réactive ce qui indique qu'elle est à demi-consciente."

- Combien de temps?"

- Oh à mon avis une à deux semaines, vos collègues qui jouent au quidditch reprennent leurs esprits à peu près dans ces eaux là quand ils présentent ce type de symptômes."

Rassurées elles s'en allèrent et retournèrent dans les quartiers des gryffondors. Hermione s'assit sur le lit de sa meilleure amie et souffla de lassitude. Décidément elle avait la poisse songea t-elle, elle avait de quoi faire des cauchemars pendant au moins deux siècles, si ce n'est plus.

" Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi?" S'exclama Hermione. " Trois accidents sans explication logique?"

- Je ne sais pas.. Tu n'as rien trouvé à la bibliothèque?"

- Non et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, il y a forcément quelque chose qui relit ces trois phénomènes, Lavande n'est pas du genre à se suicider, c'est une gryffondor après tout."

- Oui mais si elle se reproche ce qui est arrivé à la fille de poufsouffle, cela pourrait l'avoir mener à se donner la mort." Conclut Ginny.

- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi attendre une semaine? Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre mais je ne trouve pas ça cohérent. En plus ce n'est pas possible que ce soit de son fait, même si Mimi geignarde m'a affirmé qu'elle se réfugiait souvent dans les toilettes des filles. Ensuite, la licorne est morte, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour la fille de Ste Mangouste, et puis ses marques noires, elles sont étranges.." Analysa la lionne.

À la suite de ce nouveau drame Hermione était repartie de plus belle dans ses monceaux de livres, pour n'y découvrir une fois encore rien de bien concluant. Le réveillon tant attendu avait fini par arriver et Draco était à table aux côtés de sa mère, elle lui semblait rayonnante, remise de sa dépression. Depuis son retour Narcissa avait put constater avec bonheur que son fils avait suivi ses conseils. Il lui parlait de façon moins formelle, se comportant comme n'importe quel enfant face à ses parents, il souriait infiniment plus souvent et paraissait également d'une douceur très inhabituelle. En arrivant il l'avait spontanément pris dans ses bras, une grande première, il lui avait aussi parlé de sa jeune camarade avec qui il devait cohabiter. Narcissa, non sans surprise, l'avait vu s'illuminer lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui parler de cette fille, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce qui aidait réellement son petit dragon était en fait l'euphorie d'un sentiment amoureux. Visiblement lui non plus ne l'imaginait pas, il manquait d'honnêteté envers lui-même, ah les jeunes se dit-elle. Le repas terminé elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le cadeau, sans aucun doute magnifique, que son fils lui avait fait pour Noël; quand Bitty, l'elfe de maison attitré de Draco, fit son apparition dans un "pop" sonore.

" Quelle est la raison de cette soudaine intrusion." Demanda gentiment Draco. L'elfe pourtant surpris par l'attitude totalement incongrue de son maître à son égard finit tout de même par répondre.

- Bitty a trouvé quelque chose qui requiert l'attention de Monsieur, c'était dans les valises de Monsieur que Bitty était en train de ranger." Expliqua le petit elfe tremblant, songeant qu'il s'agissait peut-être du calme avant la tempête.

- Quoi donc? L'as-tu apporter avec toi Bitty?" Répondit-il sur un ton tout aussi doux. Narcissa était, au même titre que le petit être, complètement abasourdie, Draco n'avait jamais montré que mépris et condescendance pour ses domestiques. L'elfe sortit prudemment un paquet cadeau, d'un vert forêt sombre, un fin morceau de ruban doré l'enveloppant délicatement. Il le tendit avec appréhension à son maître qui s'en saisit doucement.

- Merci Bitty." Dit-il en souriant à son valet. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter de stupeur.

- Monsieur se sent-il souffrant?" Demanda t-il sincèrement interloqué.

- Pas que je sache, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux te retirer si tu le souhaites." Répliqua Draco toujours aussi agréable. Le petit elfe n'en croyait pas ses grandes oreilles tombantes, jamais son maître ne lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait faire quelque chose. Il était habitué aux hurlements d'un enfant capricieux et aux ordres incessants et violents qu'il lui criait. Totalement ahuri, l'elfe n'attendit pas plus longtemps et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Draco, quand à lui, observait le paquet avec émerveillement, une petite carte à son attention était glissée sous le mince filament or. D'une écriture délicate et soignée, les quelques mots semblaient lui sourire. " En espérant que ça te plaira. Joyeux Nöel. Ta compagne d'infortune." Il pensait rêver, il se doutait que c'était son oeuvre mais n'avait qu'espéré qu'elle y pense elle aussi. Il commença à défaire amoureusement l'emballage pendant qu'au même instant une certaine gryffondor découvrait avec la même émotion son présent, désormais bien visible, sous les branches du sapin de leur salle commune. Elle se saisit de la même manière que le blondinet, quelques minutes auparavant, de la petite missive coincée sous le magnifique ruban argenté et sourit de toutes ses dents en le lisant. "J'espère que tu t'en serviras. Bonnes fêtes. Un ami serpentard." Elle l'ouvrit et éclata sincèrement de rire face à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, sans imaginer que Draco de son côté avait exactement la même réaction, à la plus grande stupéfaction de sa mère...


	9. Mensonges et désaveux

Bonjour chers amis lecteurs, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à, disons, pondre ce chapitre. Internet ne m'aimant visiblement pas beaucoup ces derniers temps j'ai pris pas mal de retard, mais cela n'arrivera plus je vous l'assure! Sinon bonne lecture, hâte de pouvoir lire vos petits commentaires.

Chapitre 9: Mensonges et désaveux

Ginny écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant son paquet cadeau, une petite paire de boucles d'oreilles étaient disposées sur un petit coussin brodé d'or. La monture en argent se terminait par deux petites ailes minuscules repliées sur elles-mêmes et serties de magnifiques roses de diamant. Elle crut halluciner en les prenant lorsque les pierres précieuses s'animèrent, révélant deux tsavorites vertes enserrées par les crochets des tiges de métal.

" Des vifs d'or." Murmura t-elle émue, levant les yeux elle plongea dans les iris menthe à l'eau d'Harry, ils étaient aussi doux et clairs que les gemmes entre ses doigts. Le brun légèrement rouge parvint tout de même à lui décrocher son plus beau sourire, sans plus attendre, elle lui sauta au cou l'embrassant avec fougue. Harry quoiqu'un peu surpris par l'impétuosité de sa petite-amie, finit par répondre à ses assauts, croisant ses poignets dans le bas de son dos, il la souleva, la collant un peu plus à lui alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. C'est ce moment précis que Ron choisit pour faire son entrée. Bouche bée, il laissa échapper l'éternel pull tricoté par sa mère. De leur côté aussi bien Harry que Ginny s'étaient d'abord figés pour ensuite se séparer brusquement, rouges de honte. Le brun songea qu'il aurait préféré se battre une seconde fois avec le Magyar à pointes* plutôt que d'affronter le regard ahuri mais bientôt haineux de son meilleur ami. Il avait attendu par lâcheté et se retrouvait désormais face au pire cas de figure possible. Le rouquin bondit avant même que le couple ne tente de se justifier, agrippant Harry par le col, il le souleva brutalement à sa hauteur pour que le garçon le regarde droit dans les yeux.

" Expliques-toi!" Hurla le jeune Weasley aussi cramoisi que ses cheveux. Ginny tenta de s'interposer paniquée face à l'attitude peu commune de son frère.

- Ron on a essayé de te le dire, mais.." Dit-elle plaçant sa main tremblante sur l'avant-bras du rouquin.

- Ne t'en mêles pas toi!" Beugla t-il en repoussant violemment sa main, secouant Harry de plus belle il lui ordonna de répondre à sa question.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, tu le sais déjà non, tu nous as vu en entrant. Ginny et moi sommes ensemble depuis presque un an maintena.." Expliqua t-il avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par un poing écrasant porté à l'abdomen. Ron le laissa tomber et le surplombant le roua de coups.

- Comment.. As-tu.. Osé c'est.. Ma.. Petite.. Soeur!" S'époumona t-il sans s'arrêter de frapper un Harry les bras en croix au-dessus du visage pour tenter de le protéger.

Ginny à bout de nerfs n'attendit pas plus longtemps, son frère brutalisait l'amour de sa vie et en prime il s'était permis de la repousser sans ménagement. S'approchant pour être à la hauteur de son aîné, désormais assis sur le torse du survivant, elle lui assena une claque monumentale. Pour le coup cela eu le mérite de stopper net la férocité du rouquin, portant une main à son visage, il la regarda avec incompréhension. Ginny au bord des larmes serra les poings, elle ne supportait pas cette situation, elle avait été idiote de supposer que son frère se comporterait correctement, elle venait sans doute de briser une fabuleuse amitié et elle s'en voulait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle imaginait déjà Harry la repousser pour faire en sorte de se réconcilier avec son imbécile de frère trop protecteur.

" Je suis une adulte Ronald Weasley et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi, Harry a eu raison de ne rien te dire, il savait parfaitement que tu étais trop stupide pour comprendre. Je ne veux plus te voir espèce de crétin!" Cracha t-elle avec toute la hargne qu'elle avait, elle lança un regard d'excuses à Harry avant de partir se réfugier dans les appartements d'Hermione. Cette dernière qui jusqu'à lors riait aux éclats face à son cadeau de Nöel, le referma précipitamment en entendant la rouquine tambouriner à la porte.

- Herm.. Ouvres moi s'il-te-plaît, il faut qu'on parle.." Acheva t-elle dans un sanglot. Affolée la brune ouvrit la porte en un quart de secondes, et se vit percutée par une tornade rousse. Elle la soutint aussi bien qu'elle le put et se laissa finalement choir quelques mètres plus loin sur l'un des divans bleu marine. La jeune Weasley totalement incapable de prononcer un mot cohérent s'effondra en larmes sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, qui patiemment lui caressa le dos, après quelques minutes, elle finit par relever la tête, les yeux rougis.

- C'est à propos d'Harry je suppose." Dit doucement Hermione, la rouquine opina du chef sans pour autant ajouter quoique ce soit. " Ron?" Demanda gentiment la brunette, elle ferma lourdement les paupières lorsqu'une fois de plus son amie hocha la tête. Décidément elle était maudite, une demi-seconde de répit c'était sûrement trop demander. Ginny desserra les dents et expliqua tant bien que mal ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. "Il est véritablement consternant de stupidité.. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça va lui passer rapidement, le contrecoup va lui faire réaliser sa bêtise." Rationalisa Hermione.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il réalise, je ne veux tout simplement plus lui parler, il a tout fait foirer.." Fulmina t-elle, voyant désormais rouge, les pleurs avec elle ça allait bien cinq minutes.

- Je sais bien, mais au même titre que lui tu dis ça parce que tu es remontée contre cet imbécile." Essaya t-elle sans grande conviction.

- Totalement d'accord avec toi!" Clama t-elle devant une Hermione ahurie.

- Ah bon?"

- Oui c'est un imbécile, pas de doute possible là-dessus." Termina Ginny furibonde. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ils faisaient définitivement partie de la même famille, pas un pour rattraper l'autre songea t-elle épuisée à l'idée de devoir faire entendre raison à la tribu des poils de carotte. S'installant plus confortablement contre l'accoudoir du canapé, elle essaya de faire comprendre à Ginny que sa façon de réagir n'était pas la plus adaptée à la situation, le tout en faisant preuve d'une diplomatie à toute épreuve.

Du côté des garçons, Harry avait profité de la confusion de Ron pour le dégager de son torse et se relever. Époussetant son pantalon, il lança un regard mauvais à son meilleur ami toujours aussi perdu.

" Tu es vraiment un idiot." Cracha t-il rageusement. Le rouquin reprenant aussitôt ses esprits, grinça des dents, lui renvoyant un coup d'oeil tout aussi noir.

- Ah donc c'est moi l'idiot, dans ce cas peux-tu me dire pour quelle raison je t'ai retrouvé en train de fricoter avec ma PETITE soeur, qui est l'idiot maintenant?" Hurla Ron exaspéré par la pluie de reproches qui s'abattait sur lui. Harry, las, secoua la tête et entreprit de quitter le dortoir, une petite promenade lui ferait du bien. Le rouquin déchaîné lui agrippa le bras avec rudesse, le forçant à se retourner. " Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?" Demanda t-il méchamment.

- Parce que je l'aime." Vociféra Harry, après quoi il se libéra de l'emprise de son meilleur ami et parti prendre l'air. Ce dernier totalement estomaqué se rendit compte de son erreur, il n'avait pas songé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde au fait qu'Harry puisse nourrir de tels sentiments pour sa petite soeur. Une véritable bataille intérieure se livra alors dans le cerveau du gryffondor, il se sentait honteux et coupable, mais aussi vexé et plein de rancune. Il ne savait pas quoi choisir, s'excuser auprès du couple ou se renfermer sur lui même, finir vieux et aigri et se faire dévorer par des gnomes. Il leva les yeux au ciel et pris le parti de suivre son meilleur ami pour se faire pardonner.

Pendant ce temps Hermione et Ginny avaient progressivement changé de sujet, la rouquine s'était, sans crier gare, emparée de la boîte que la brunette avait tenté de camoufler sous une pile de livres quelques secondes auparavant. Elles bataillaient, l'une souhaitant récupérer son précieux colis et l'autre essayant de l'ouvrir avec acharnement. Hermione, pour une raison tout à fait inconnue, ne voulait pas entamer de conversation portant sur l'héritier Malfoy. Par ailleurs, bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à mettre de mot sur la cause de sa retenue, elle se doutait que ce n'était absolument pas le cas de son amie, et étrangement les potentielles conclusions de la jeune Weasley l'inquiétaient. Ginny se débrouillait toujours pour faire preuve de clairvoyance lorsqu'Hermione pataugeait, incapable de définir ses propres sentiments. Seulement, la brunette savait parfaitement que les arguments de sa meilleure amie faisaient souvent écho à ses craintes, Hermione ne voulait tout simplement pas entendre une vérité qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Mais rends-moi ce paquet." Ordonna Hermione à bout de souffle. Désormais affalée sur le canapé, elle tirait sur la petite boîte avec conviction, alors que Ginny avachie sur son estomac la défendait bec et ongles. Profitant d'un énième éclat de rire de la brune, elle se libéra de son étreinte et courut à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ouvrant finalement le colis, elle arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- C'est quoi ce truc? Une robe? Ah non attends il y a une étiquette... Pyjama décent..? Hum tu m'expliques?" Demanda Ginny complètement perdue. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, l'explication allait être longue.. Mais elle se résolut à lui avouer la petite mésaventure qu'elle avait eu quatre mois plus tôt avec Draco. " Non c'est pas vrai il a fait ça! Attends donc ce cadeau c'est de sa part? Tu lui as fait quoi?" Questionna la rouquine, se frottant les mains dans son for intérieur.

- Mais rien, on est devenu.. Amis?" Répondit Hermione hésitante.

- Ouais ouais et moi je m'appelle Dumbledore." Gloussa Ginny.

- C'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé." Clama la brune quelque peu sur la défensive, tout en tendant son bras pour désigner la robe, robe qui d'ailleurs n'en était pas une, enfin du point de vue d'un Malfoy c'était visiblement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un pyjama. Loin d'une nuisette, plus proche d'une robe estivale, elle était extrêmement légère, entièrement faite de coton et tissée à la main. Elle était rouge sang et au même titre que le paquet, était maintenue par de fines bretelles argentées, à vue d'œil elle arriverait juste au-dessus des genoux d'Hermione. Ginny s'amusa à la faire ondoyer, tournant autour de la brune qui n'en menait pas large, elle venait de saisir que son amie se moquait allègrement d'elle et ce qu'elle craignait arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Il te plait hein?" Claironna la rouquine, décidée à déstabiliser son amie. Mais Hermione ayant comprit son petit manège, feint l'indifférence à merveille.

- Absolument pas, je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher tout ça." Plastronna t-elle. Ginny pas dupe pour deux mornilles poussa le jeu un peu plus loin, elle voulait jouer avec le feu, elle allait se brûler. S'arrêtant dans le dos de son amie, elle se plaça juste à coté de son oreille.

- Oh vraiment? Et je suppose qu'en toute amitié tu t'es, toi aussi, fendu d'un présent à son attention." Demanda t-elle ingénue.

- Exactement. Et c'était tout naturel, il le méritait." Répliqua Hermione sur un ton tout aussi détaché.

- Bien sûr après tout il ne t'a pas tyrannisé pendant sept longues années." Continua t-elle, virevoltant dans la pièce avec la robe.

- Il s'est.. Montré.. Chevaleresque.. Ces dernier temps." Expliqua t-elle sentant son indifférence partir en fumé.

- Vraiment et cela n'a eu aucune incidence sur tes sentiments A-M-I-C-A-U-X..?" Dit-elle un sourire carnassier sur le visage, elle allait acculer sa proie et bientôt celle-ci n'aurait plus aucune porte de sortie.

- Eh bien.. C'est à dire que.." Elle allait cracher le morceau.. "Non pas le moins du monde." C'était moins une, elle avait failli craquer. Ginny allait donc devoir utiliser sa botte secrète.

- Bien, bien.. Dans ce cas tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je dise à Johanna que la place est libre.." Elle se pourlécha en voyant passer un éclair d'incertitude dans le regard de la brunette.

- Pas.. Pas du tout.. Et puis qui est-ce, cette Johanna." Demanda Hermione, crachant dédaigneusement le nom de cette pauvre fille qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

- Oh personne, tu sais c'est cette nouvelle de serdaigle, une grande blonde, des jambes qui n'en finissent pas et un décolleté à faire damner un saint." Hermione secoua la tête." Oh tu ne vois toujours pas? Tu sais bien, tous les garçons parlent d'elle, il paraît qu'elle est à demi vélane*."

- Vraiment?" Laissa échapper Hermione dos au mur, avant de rapidement se reprendre. " Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait m'intéresser." Finit-elle la tête haute.

- Bien dans ce cas je suppose que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'aille lui faire part de ton D-É-S-I-N-T-É-R-Ê-T total." Dit-elle un sourire goguenard planant sur ses lèvres et joignant le geste à la parole, elle déposa la robe sur l'un des accoudoirs du sofa, pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte.

- Non!" Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle avait perdu et de loin.

- Non quoi?" Demanda naïvement Ginny.

- Je.. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles maintenant, on était en train de parler de toi et Harry." Tenta Hermione désespérée par la tournure que prenait la situation.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me prendra que deux minutes, je reviens vite, tu comprends ça fait des mois qu'elle se languit de désir pour lui. Je ne peux décemment pas la laisser comme ça, depuis le temps elle a dû s'arracher les poils du ventre pour en faire un nid." Dit-elle à moitié morte de rire.

- Bon d'accord je ne veux pas que tu lui parles du tout." Confessa Hermione.

- Ah oui et pourquoi?" Demanda la rouquine un air sournois clairement affiché sur son petit visage d'ange.

- Ginnevra Molly Weasley!" Gronda Hermione, elle était déjà rouge de honte, son amie pouvait se faire le luxe de ne pas l'enfoncer encore plus.

- Aie.. Bon. Bon.. Tu vois où ça nous mène tes cachotteries, je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais, surtout sachant que tu es un manche pour cacher tes sentiments amoureux."

- Hey! En fait si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que.."

- Tu ne le savais pas toi même." Termina Ginny devant une Hermione abasourdie. " Ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est écrit partout sur ta figue depuis presque un mois, tu as véritablement besoin de lunettes, des rouge avec des branches argent pour aller avec ton pyjama."

- Oh toi!" Tonna Hermione, elle lui sauta dessus et l'assaillit de chatouilles. Ginny se débattant tant bien que mal entre deux éclats de rire. Après quelques minutes de tortures, Hermione la libéra et s'allongea à côté d'elle sur le tapis saphir du salon.

- Au fait c'est qui cette Johanna?" Ginny partit dans un fou rire et la brunette faussement outragée lui enfonça ses doigts entre les côtes, la chatouillant une fois de plus.

- D'accord.. D'accord.." Tenta la rouquine essoufflée. " C'est personne."

- Comment ça?"

- Il n'y a jamais eu de Johanna éprise de Draco Malfoy. Pure fiction."

- Oh." Cette simple exclamation de la part de sa meilleure amie la fit repartir de plus belle. "Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ou je recommence." Dit-elle levant sa main.

- Bon ok j'arrêtes."

Elles restèrent un temps allongés sur le sol, admirant les boiseries du plafond, les enchevêtrements de bois semblant danser à mesure que le soleil se couchait.

" Ah les mecs." Soufflèrent-elles en coeur, avant de nouveau éclater de rire.

Vocabulaire fantastique

Magyar à pointes: C'est le plus dangereux de tous les dragons, il ressemble à un gros lézard, Harry a dut en affronter un lors de la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Vélane: C'est une créature à visage humain capable d'attirer tous les hommes via un puissant sortilège (chant). Elle prend l'apparence d'une femme à la beauté enivrante, presque surnaturelle mais lorsqu'elle s'énerve elle devient hideuse et ressemble à une harpie. Fleur Delacourt a des origines vélanes par sa grand-mère.


	10. L'honnêteté est dans le coeur

Chapitre 10: L'honnêteté est dans le coeur, jamais dans l'apparence.

Dans le manoir Malfoy un silence pesant s'était installé, Draco faisant fit de la présence de sa mère avait ri de bon coeur, Narcissa l'avait alors regardé bouche bée, jamais elle n'avait eu le bonheur d'entendre le rire cristallin de son fils. Les ricanements méprisants qu'il lui arrivait d'émettre, lorsqu'il était en compagnie de sa bande de gorilles, n'étaient en rien similaires au son qu'il venait de produire. Seulement, il s'était arrêté précipitamment, se rendant sûrement compte de l'incongruité de son comportement et avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la parole, il s'était levé tout aussi brusquement, s'excusant pour ensuite s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Mme Malfoy était perdue, elle qui se voyait ravie de l'attitude ô combien plus chaleureuse de son petit dragon, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si soudainement déserté la pièce, avait-il honte d'afficher ses émotions face à elle? Rien ne semblait l'indiquer, peut-être que quelque chose d'autre était à l'oeuvre dans l'esprit de son fils, une variable qu'elle ne prenait pas encore totalement en compte, la mystérieuse colocataire...

Ron courrait déjà depuis un bon quart d'heure et toujours aucune trace d'Harry, bien qu'il n'est pris que quelques minutes pour réagir, cela semblait avoir suffit à son ami pour disparaître on ne sait où. Il savait qu'il avait très mal réagit, mais ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, personne ne lui en avait parlé et c'est le choc qui l'avait poussé à frapper son meilleur ami, songea t-il tout en écrasant son poing avec force contre un des cyprès bordant le lac Noir. Il s'en voulait terriblement maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue, sa soeur ne souhaitait plus lui parler et le brun partageait visiblement le même point de vue. Ce qui, malheureusement, commençait à lui taper de nouveau sur le système, lui faire entendre raison avait toujours été extrêmement ardu, cette fois-ci il avait comprit seul qu'il se comportait comme un manche, mais cette victoire ne serait que de courte durée si personne ne venait rapidement à sa rencontre.

" Mais c'est pas vrai!" Hurla t-il projetant au loin une motte de terre du bout de la chaussure. Le rouquin était de nouveau énervé, il venait pour se faire pardonner et tout ce qu'il récoltait c'était de se retrouver seul au bord du lac Noir. "Harry si tu ne te montres pas d'ici deux minutes, je jure de ne plus essayer de me rattraper!" Vociféra t-il, il savait pertinemment que le brun n'était pas très loin, et c'est sans surprise qu'il le vit émerger d'un bosquet. Harry s'approcha, une expression tout à fait neutre sur le visage, il s'assit nonchalamment aux côtés de son ami, qui, prenant cela pour une invitation, fit de même. Tous deux les bras appuyés sur leurs genoux, se murent dans un silence de mort, observant avec platitude le vent caressant la surface anthracite de l'eau. Harry ne souhaitait pas engager la conversation, il estimait que, vu la bourde que le rouquin venait de commettre, c'était à lui de commencer. D'ailleurs ce dernier l'ayant remarqué, se tortilla nerveusement sur place avant de finalement prendre la parole.

" Je m'excuses.." Dit-il piteusement. Harry tourna la tête, quittant sa contemplation ennuyeuse, pour envoyer un sourire mitigé à son ami. Il lui en voulait certes, mais il n'était pas non plus blanc comme neige, s'ils en étaient là, c'était aussi en grande partie de sa faute, pour avoir cruellement manqué d'honnêteté. Il devait donc s'excuser à son tour, un brin de maturité dans cette histoire ne serait pas de trop.

- Je suis désolé, moi aussi, de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, je suis sûr qu'en l'apprenant dans d'autres circonstances, tu te serais comporté de façon plus.." S'arrêta t-il en bout de phrase cherchant à qualifier l'attitude plus que puérile que Ron avait eu.

- Intelligente.. Je sais." Termina le rouquin, devant un Harry ahuri, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami soit à ce point franc face à leur précédente altercation. Il opina du chef et bouscula son ami d'un petit coup d'épaule, ce dernier jusqu'à lors en équilibre sur son postérieur, bascula pour finir dans l'herbe. Voyant cela comme un signe de réconciliation masculine, il se releva et éclata d'un rire sincère, bientôt suivi par un Harry rassuré. Ils n'avaient en aucun cas besoin de parler plus, ils se comprenaient et savaient que tous deux regrettaient leurs attitudes.

Draco de son côté faisait les cents pas depuis un bon quart d'heure, si bien que bientôt il finirait par abîmer le somptueux tapis persan vert forêt installé aux pieds de son lit à baldaquin. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ou plutôt, il refusait de comprendre et cela le mettait hors de lui, il s'assit sur le bord de ses draps, et prenant le petit paquet, il se mit à triturer le filament or qui le bordait. Il avait baissé sa garde face à Hermione et ne savait pas comment réagir, par ailleurs, les sentiments qu'il commençait à percevoir l'inquiétaient énormément. Elle avait été claire, le considérant comme son ami, et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez en y songeant, il se sentait idiot. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle affection pour qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs ce sentiment ne ressemblait en rien à la tendresse qu'il avait pour sa mère, il savait de quoi il s'agissait mais refusait de se l'avouer. Selon son père, ces émotions étaient honteuses, c'est pourquoi, il avait fuit face au regard étonné de Narcissa. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas avoir ce genre de discussion gênantes avec sa mère, alors autant passer outre, il avait refoulé ce qu'il ressentait pendant toute sa vie, il pouvait donc faire fit de cette inclination de la même manière. Hochant la tête avec conviction, il reposa l'objet sur le bord de son lit et descendit déterminé à feindre l'indifférence la plus totale. Sa mère loin d'être dupe, ne chercha pas à mettre son fils dans l'embarras, elle l'accueilli donc avec le sourire lorsqu'il s'assit de nouveau à ses côtés et ouvrant son propre cadeau, put admirer une magnifique parure de diamants. Draco avait toujours eu du goût en matière de bijoux féminins et elle n'en était que plus fière, sa future femme n'aurait jamais de mal à trouver de quoi accessoiriser ses tenues. Elle remercia son petit dragon et ils entamèrent une discussion sur la disparition de Dolores Ombrage, se demandant si elle avait fui ou si elle avait été enlevée.

Les vacances prirent fin plus rapidement que les élèves ne l'auraient cru et tous reprirent le Poudlard Express bien décidés à retourner à leurs devoirs. Une fois arrivé, Draco retourna à ses quartiers, essayant de calmer son coeur qui visiblement prenait un malin plaisir à vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine. C'est d'ailleurs avec une joie contenue qu'il retrouva Hermione, assise sur le canapé du salon, étrangement elle semblait l'avoir attendu, elle le regarda entrer, un air grave sur son adorable visage. D'un petit tapotement sur le revêtement du divan, elle l'enjoignit à venir se placer à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit prestement, s'inquiétant immédiatement de son bien être. Il leva les yeux au ciel, tant son attitude le répugnait, il n'était pas plus digne qu'un chien heureux de retrouver son maître.

" On a eu un nouveau cas." Déclara t-elle calmement.

- Tu veux dire.." Demanda t-il, alors qu'il voyait déjà Hermione acquiescer.

- Nous sommes les seuls au courant, Mc Gonagall ne souhaite pas que ça se sache."

- Elle ne veut pas créer la panique, normal, qui est l'élève?"

- Chris Robertson.. C'est.. C'était un élève de Serdaigle." Dit-elle sa voix se transformant en murmure.

- Oui il a dû être transféré à Ste Mangouste je suppose." Conclut-il, mais aussitôt la brune secoua la tête.

- Non.. Draco.. Il est mort.." Acheva t-elle les larmes aux yeux. À l'entente de son prénom le serpentard s'était vu transporté de bonheur, mais il déchanta vite en comprenant la situation. L'heure était grave, quelque chose ou quelqu'un blessait voire tuait les gens et personne ne paraissait pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure, Hermione s'affaissa sur son épaule, de grosses perles salées roulants sur ses joues roses.

- Tu le connaissais?" Questionna t-il, mais une fois de plus la jeune fille secoua la tête, faisant tournoyer ses boucles brunes, Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter ne comprenant pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état, certes c'était une nouvelle accablante, mais la disparition d'un parfait inconnu n'aurait pas dû la faire pleurer. Il la connaissait bien et il savait que cela cachait autre chose de plus terrible. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Dit-il replaçant doucement une de ses boucles derrière son oreille. Elle releva son visage, seulement à quelques centimètres du sien et réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, s'éloigna vigoureusement, se levant, elle courut presque pour aller à sa chambre et s'y enfermer. Draco resta planté là incapable de bouger, elle venait sûrement de le rejeter, la proximité l'ayant sans aucun doute écoeuré. Il avait été stupide, où étaient passées ses résolutions, il devait paraître désintéressé pas énamouré, il se leva plein de rage et de peine et s'enferma à son tour dans sa dépendance. Ce soir là, ils ne descendirent pas dans la grande salle, la faim les ayant abandonné au profit de la peur de perdre la face. Draco décida de feindre l'ignorance pour la journée du lendemain et s'endormit à point fermé, alors que de son côté Hermione pleurait sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

Pendant ce temps là Ginny était allée au chevet de Lavande, elle venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits et il fallait que quelqu'un la rassure sur sa nature. Hermione avait bien évidemment expliqué à sa meilleure amie ce qu'il s'était passé, et sachant que cela s'était produit alors que Lavande était dans le comas, elle était à mettre hors de cause. D'ailleurs, elle cru mourir de joie lorsque Ginny lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait rien fait, ni même lors de la précédente pleine lune. La jeune fille souffrait tout simplement de crises de somnambulisme, elle n'était pas poussée par des pulsions meurtrières comme elle avait pu le croire. Cependant elle perdit son sourire en apprenant à son tour ce qui avait permis de l'innocenter, c'était cher payé songea t-elle.

" Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas là?" Demanda t-elle, souhaitant remercier chaleureusement la brunette.

- Elle est.. Disons.. Incommodée pour l'instant, mais je suis sûre qu'elle passera te voir demain." La rassura la rouquine, tout aussi peu convaincue par ses propos que Lavande.

La vérité c'était que Ginny ignorait totalement ce qui n'allait pas avec Hermione, depuis quelques jours, elle se comportait de manière très étrange, travaillant plus que de raison, refusant de s'alimenter la plupart du temps et s'enfermant constamment dans sa chambre. Ginny avait bien cherché à savoir, mais encore une fois, sa meilleure amie lui avait menti, seulement cette fois-ci elle en était sûre cela n'avait rien à voir avec Draco Malfoy. Visiblement quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cette école de fous...


	11. Malentendus et faux-semblants

Chapitre 11: Malentendus et faux-semblants.

Harry et Ron avaient décidé d'une petite entrevue avec Ginny pour remettre les choses dans le bon ordre, seulement la tâche avait été largement plus ardue, car la jeune fille nourrissait une rancune indicible contre son frère. D'ailleurs, sachant qu'elle était tout aussi butée que lui, cela n'avait rien arrangé; mais à force de jouer des coudes, Harry était parvenu à lui faire entendre raison. Cette petite mésaventure réglée, ils étaient allés prendre leur dîner dans la grande salle. Cependant comme l'avait fait remarqué Ron, leur amie Hermione manquait à l'appel, Ginny leur avait donc expliqué que le comportement de cette dernière était plus qu'étrange ces derniers temps, et Harry n'avait pu que confirmer, elle évitait tout le monde et plus particulièrement refusait qu'on s'approche d'elle.

" Je crois que cette histoire lui fait peur, elle passe des heures dans sa chambre, elle emprunte tellement de livres que je suis sûre que dans peu de temps la bibliothèque sera vidé au profit de ses appartements." Dit Ginny mi-inquiète, mi-amusée. Ce type d'attitude n'était pas très éloigné de son comportement habituel, certes, seulement cela arrivait uniquement à l'approche des examens, et tous savaient que ce n'était pas ça qui la mettait dans pareil état.

- Quel genre de livres à t-elle emprunté?" Demanda Harry nerveux.

- Des tonnes, mais je crois que le sujet de ses dernières recherches a changé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais la lycanthropie ne l'intéresse plus."

- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de trouver ce que c'est, en allant la voir?" Proposa Ron.

- Non, elle ne me laisse pas entrer si on va dans sa salle commune, et c'est rare, on reste dans le salon. J'ai bien tenté d'entrer dans sa chambre, mais rien à faire." Répondit Ginny abattue.

- Alors il faut qu'on jette un coup d'œil au registre de Mme Pince." Déclara Harry, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Mais t'es cinglé, cette vieille pie ne te laissera jamais ouvrir ce truc, c'est comme son journal intime. Cette femme est complètement folle, même avec ta cape d'invisibilité, tu ne pourrais pas lui soutirer." Clama Ron abasourdi par l'idée farfelue de son meilleur ami.

- Il n'a pas tort." Renchérit Ginny.

- Je sais bien et c'est la raison pour laquelle, quelqu'un va devoir faire diversion." Dit-il lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus au rouquin.

- Non, non, non, non Harry, elle va me pulvériser si je fais tomber rien qu'un livre."

- Pas besoin d'abîmer ses précieux petits ouvrages." Continua t-il, un sourire étrange accroché au visage.

- Tu n'y penses pas, elle ne va même pas lever un sourcil." Dit Ginny.

- De quoi?" Demanda Ron, n'ayant absolument pas saisi la demande implicite du brun.

- Il veut que tu fasses du charme à Pince."

- Hors de question, t'es pas fou, et puis Gin a raison elle ne va pas me regarder deux minutes."

-Bien sûr que si." Répliqua t-il toujours aussi moqueur. " Elle va même être folle de toi." Finit-il, sortant une petite fiole contenant un liquide rose bonbon.

- Oh non.." S'épouvanta Ron.

- Oh si.."

Les trois compères finirent par aller se coucher et avant qu'Harry ne prenne l'escalier le menant aux dortoirs des garçons, Ginny lui planta un baiser sur le joue, au plus grand dam de son frère, qui leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard plus que moqueur de sa petite sœur. C'était sa façon à elle de lui dire qu'il allait devoir rapidement s'adapter car elle ne se gênerait plus. D'ailleurs ayant remarqué leur petit échange, Harry la regarda avec un petit air de reproches, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas pousser trop loin. Elle hocha la tête et sans se départir de son sourire, partit.

" Je ne m'y ferais jamais." Se lamenta le rouquin.

- Il va bien falloir, désolé."

Ron songea que c'était sans aucun doute la pire journée de sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de voir Lavande, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller, alors qu'il avait pu la veiller silencieusement pendant toute la durée de son comas. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur la tête. Ensuite il avait découvert son meilleur ami accroché tel une ventouse à sa sœur et maintenant, il allait devoir faire du charme à la bibliothécaire la plus coincée du siècle. Il souffla avant de s'effondrer comme un masse sur son lit. La journée du lendemain allait paraître interminable.

Hermione se leva aux aurores comme à son habitude, mais le manque de sommeil et ses pleurs incessants se rappelaient douloureusement à elle. Le visage bouffi, les yeux rouges et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, lui donnaient une allure des plus dépressive. Elle attacha grossièrement le nid de corneille qui lui servait de chevelure et alla prendre sa douche, priant pour que son ami serpentard ai déserté les lieux. Merlin était avec elle puisqu'effectivement le jeune homme était visiblement toujours dans sa chambre, le croiser une nouvelle fois dans cet état l'aurait à nouveau mis dans l'embarras. Elle entra dans la cabine, une fois débarrassée de son pyjama et laissa couler abondamment l'eau tiède sur sa figure difforme. Un maléfice cuisant n'aurait sans doute pas fait plus de dégâts. Après être sortie, elle pût constater avec soulagement que son visage était redevenu normal, à l'exception de ses yeux toujours aussi abîmés par ses larmes. Elle brossa tant bien que mal ses boucles rebelles, les emprisonnants dans une queue de cheval, s'habilla et sortit le plus silencieusement possible. Pour tomber nez à nez avec un Draco Malfoy mal réveillé et en boxer pour couronner le tout.

" Bonjour Draco." Dit-elle timidement, tournant la tête vers le mur, afin d'éviter que son regard ne dérive sur la nudité évidente du garçon face à elle, qui de son côté semblait ne pas s'en faire. Après tout quand on a un corps aussi sculptural pourquoi se soucier de la gène se dit-elle, avant de se fustiger mentalement.

- Salut, tu me laisses passer?" Demanda t-il à moitié endormi.

- Euh.. Oui oui bien sûr." Frôlant presque le mur elle s'éloigna vivement et le blondinet entra, sans sourcilier.

Hermione prit le parti de s'assoir sur le divan, où la veille, elle s'était montrée faible. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle et ce de toute urgence, alors autant attendre qu'il finisse de se laver pour être sûre de pouvoir lui en toucher deux mots. Elle attendit patiemment et au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un Draco Malfoy en pantalon et chemise ouverte, une serviette nonchalamment posée sur ses épaules. Alors qu'il se frottait les cheveux d'une main, il remarqua qu'Hermione était restée et qu'elle semblait vouloir lui parler de quelque chose, sentant le malaise arriver au grand galop, il feint de ne pas l'avoir vu et se dirigea vers sa chambre, seulement ayant remarqué le changement dans son regard, Hermione le retint par la manche et l'obligea à lui faire face.

" J'ai besoin de te parler.. D'hier." Murmura t-elle presque. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle ne regardait pas et opta pour le mensonge.

- Je me disais bien, tu as eu une attitude étrange." Dit-il posément.

- Je sais, en fait c'est parce que j'ai cru que..." Tenta t-elle, mais le serpent par peur, effectua une attaque préventive.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu croyais, mais tu crois mal!" Tonna t-il, mais alors qu'il voyait le regard douloureux d'Hermione se remplir à nouveau de larmes, il comprit qu'il s'était fourvoyer, il avait mal interprété sa réaction de la nuit dernière, ils ne parlaient pas du tout de la même chose et Draco saisi qu'il l'avait profondément blessé.

La brune de son côté était perdue, sa poitrine semblant pouvoir de fendre à tout moment, comment pouvait-il être au courant, avait-il remarqué quelque chose lorsqu'elle avait fui la veille? La raison importait peu, désormais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son soutient et cela la peinait énormément. Elle se retourna et décida de partir mais il la retint par le bras.

" Hey je suis ton ami, tu le sais, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser." Essaya t-il, mais sachant qu'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler se rattraper s'annonçait impossible.

- Ah oui et bien on ne dirais pas, je pensais que tu comprendrais." Cracha t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix. Elle se dégagea et retourna dans sa chambre, le laissant une fois de plus totalement désemparé. Abattu il se réfugia à son tour dans ses quartiers, le weekend allait être des plus joyeux. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se saisissant du cadeau qu'Hermione lui avait fait, l'observa religieusement, pour ensuite le porter à ses oreilles. Un "MP3", s'il se souvenait correctement du nom qu'elle avait donné à cette petite boîte métallique quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait préenregistré de la musique dessus, de la musique moldue, Draco avait déjà dévoré presque toute la liste de lecture, cherchant à connaître la jeune fille à travers ses mélodies douces et entraînantes. Fermant les yeux il se laissa aller, fredonnant l'air qu'il était en train d'écouter.

De leur côté les trois fauteurs de troubles, à savoir, Harry, Ron et Ginny, se préparaient à agir. Harry sous cape d'invisibilité se chargerait de subtiliser le registre de retrait des livres, lorsque Ginny lui donnerait le feu vert, vérifiant de son côté qu'aucun élève ne remarque le carnet s'ouvrir sans l'aide de personne. Pour Ron la tâche s'avèrerait des plus dangereuse... D'ailleurs cette position ne l'enchantait guère, il aurait largement préféré être sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry aurait très bien pu prendre sa place. Il fallait toujours que ses amis l'embarque dans des situations plus périlleuses les unes que les autres, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer une fois de plus dans la forêt interdite pour y rencontrer Aragog. Pourquoi Merlin y avait-il de telle créature dans le monde magique, les acromantules étaient sans aucun doute les pires bestioles aux yeux de Ron et à ce moment précis, Mme Pince leur ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre. Elle était vieille, laide, la bouche pincée et le regard inquisiteur, rien qui ne puisse le réjouir, alors lui faire du charme, superbe idée. Il penserait à remercier Harry chaleureusement pour son inventivité, la seule chose intéressante dans ce paysage lugubre, c'était que Ginny lui avait promis de le laisser rendre visite à sa chère Lavande, s'il parvenait à ses fins. Que ne faut-il pas faire par amour, songea t-il, avant de s'approcher nerveusement de la bibliothécaire aigrie.


	12. Passion et découvertes

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je vais commencer ce chapitre en répondant à une de mes lectrices qui, il y a peu, m'a laissé cette review:

Huitoria:POURQUOI, nom d'un Survivant gélatineux, vous vous sentez obligé de mettre tous les noms en version française, SAUF DRAGO ?! Pourquoi "Draco" ? Pourquoi ne pas garder Drago ? Pour la différence que ça fait ? SANS DÉCONNER !  
POURQUOI ?!

Tout d'abord, et là je m'adresse à tous, lorsque l'on écrit et que les touches d'humour sont implicites, pensez à mettre des smileys, c'est enfantin, certes, mais ça aide à mieux saisir le ton que la personne emploi. Huitoria, je n'ai malheureusement pas compris le ton que tu as employé, s'il était jovial, je me suis fourvoyée. Je n'ai donc pas apprécié, tu le comprendras et je m'en excuses d'avance si ce n'était pas ton intention. Ensuite j'ai lu les livres de JK Rowling en anglais, si bien que je n'ai jamais fait attention à LA lettre qui ta mis dans tous tes états, à l'oral je n'avais rien remarqué, et ce même dans les films. Alors voilà désolée si ça ne te convient pas, et si d'autres personnes sont perturbées par cette "faute" je la corrigerais, en revanche, si vous êtes capable de passer outre, ce dont je suis quasiment sûre, je ne le ferais pas.

Je le répète, je suis ouverte à la critique et je l'encourage, certaines lectrices le savent et n'hésitent pas à me faire part de leur point de vue, seulement elle le font de manière polie et humaine, donc suivez leur exemple. Je vous remercie et m'excuse encore Huitoria si tu ne voulais pas être perçue de cet façon à travers tes propos. Merci tout de même pour ta review.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, bisous ;)

Chapitre 12: Passion et découvertes.

Draco faisait de nouveau les cent pas dans sa chambre, l'idée qu'il avait eu ne lui paraissant plus si judicieuse qu'auparavant. Seulement, il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était la seule possibilité envisageable, s'il souhaitait comprendre plus en détails le comportement de sa camarade de chambre. Malheureusement, bien qu'il en mourra d'envie, cela confinait presque au suicide, certes il s'était profondément amélioré socialement parlant, mais cette avancée majeure ne s'était faite qu'au contact d'Hermione. Il ne se voyait pas parler nonchalamment à quelqu'un d'autre de la même manière, et encore moins à un des proches de la brunette, qui, connaissait parfaitement son ancienne attitude abjecte. Le dilemme était de taille, mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, son amie se serait épanchée quant à son changement. C'était à espérer, sinon il courrait invariablement au massacre. Il lui devait bien après tout, par ailleurs, il ne pourrait jamais s'excuser convenablement s'il ne parvenait pas à découvrir de quoi il retournait. Sa décision prise, il sortit de son antre, bien décidé à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec une certaine rouquine, rouquine qui en ce moment même, tentait de conserver son calme.

" Ginny, arrêtes de rire ou Ron va finir par se faire attraper." Chuchota Harry camouflé derrière sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Je fais ce que je peux, crois moi, c'est juste que la situation est tordante. Tu es sûr que ça va marcher?" Souffla t-elle, essayant de bouger les lèvres le moins possible; parler seule ne serait pas très bien vu, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'on se trouvait face à un mur.

- On va le savoir tout de suite." Répondit Harry, tout en pointant du doigt un Ron incertain quelques mètres plus loin, avant de se rappeler que Ginny ne pouvait pas le voir, même si elle était capable de l'entendre.

Le jeune griffondor en question, aussi raide qu'un piquet, se dirigeait d'un pas fébrile vers le bureau de Mme Pince. Cette dernière, toujours égale à elle même, était tirée à quatre épingles, ses lunettes, reposant au bout de son long nez fin, semblaient sur le point de tomber; mais c'est autre chose que Ron fixait avec nervosité, ses lèvres, ou plutôt, les deux traits minces qui lui faisaient office de bouche, lui tordait le visage en une grimace effrayante. Le rouquin jeta un dernier regard en arrière et fusilla un Harry invisible, avant de se lancer.

" Bonjour Ma.. Madame Pince." Murmura t-il, l'émotion ayant dérobé sa voix. La bibliothécaire, l'observa d'un oeil torve depuis son perchoir. D'un certain point de vue, elle ressemblait véritablement à une vieille corneille, en tout cas c'était l'avis de Ron.

- Oui c'est pourquoi?" Grinça t-elle, faisant frémir le jeune homme.

- L'ass.. Hum.. L'association des élèves de Poudlard, souhaite vous remercier de.. Enfin.. de nous permettre à tous.. D'avoir une bibliothèque aussi fournie et silencieuse."

- Jamais entendu parler, et silencieuse, elle ne le restera que si vous vous taisez!" Rouspéta la mégère; le rouquin, était sur le point de renoncer, lorsqu'il se souvint de la suite du plan, il déglutit difficilement et tendit le petit coffret qu'il tenait entre ses mains tremblantes.

- Pour vous." Parvint-il à articuler. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines et il le savait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda t-elle, en une parfaite imitation de la Gestapo. Seulement, Ron, transi par l'effroi, demeura totalement muet et resta planté devant elle, incapable de prononcer un mot. Ginny qui le regardait de loin, leva les yeux au ciel.

-On est fichus." Se lamenta t-elle. Cependant, elle se ravisa immédiatement, quand la sorcière se saisit du petit paquet pour l'ouvrir.

- La nourriture n'est pas autorisée dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque." Persiffla Pince. Ron baissa la tête penaud, prêt à repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, lorsque, à sa plus grande surprise, elle prit le chocolat qui surplombait tous les autres entre ses grands doigts squelettiques. " Mais ce n'est valable que pour les étudiants." Acheva t-elle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, avant d'engloutir la petite douceur.

Le rouquin, complètement immobile, attendit avec appréhension le verdict, mais rien ne se produisit. La vieille femme le congédia et il se retourna bien décidé à fuir le plus rapidement possible, seulement merlin n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle le rappelait, son ton ayant radicalement changé, il était mielleux et Ron songea qu'il allait tuer Harry sur le champ, alors qu'il se retournait pour de nouveau faire face à la bibliothécaire. Elle affichait désormais un grand sourire et le jeune homme pensa qu'elle était davantage effrayante avec cette expression. Il s'approcha doucement et cru mourir lorsqu'elle retira la baguette qui, jusque là retenait ses cheveux grisonnants. Il tenta de lui sourire en retour, ne parvenant qu'à contorsionner ses maxillaires de manière bizarre, Harry allait lui payer très cher. Ce dernier quant à lui, s'était avancé, de façon à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du registre qui se trouvait sur la gauche du bureau, il le tira imperceptiblement, mais la vieille femme s'en aperçut et le replaça convenablement avant de retourner à sa contemplation, Ron, blanc comme linge, comprit qu'il fallait ruser et pensa vomir alors qu'il entrait dans le jeu de la bibliothécaire. Il se décala vers la droite, afin qu'elle en fasse de même, afin de laisser la voie libre à son ami. La nouvelle tentative du survivant fut plus prometteuse, il parvint à ouvrir le précieux manuscrit et commença à chercher, mais au moment où il atteignait la page qui l'intéressait, Pince sembla se retourner et Ron désemparé tenta le tout pour le tout, saisissant le plus délicatement possible une des mèches effilée de la vieille femme.

- Vos cheveux sont d'une douceur, c'est fou." Dit-il, la mort dans l'âme, mais son action eut l'effet escompté et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit sa soeur lui faire signe que son cauchemar était finit. " Je dois y aller, on se.. Verra plus tard." Lança t-il prenant ses jambes à son cou. La vieille corneille parut perdue et sembla vouloir le suivre, mais du bruit dans le fond de la bibliothèque lui rappela où elle se trouvait, elle se rassit et houspilla les élèves perturbateurs. Les trois complices retournèrent à leur salle commune et Harry finit par enlever sa cape, pour faire face à une Ginny littéralement écroulée de rire.

" Vos cheveux sont d'une douceur.." Imita t-elle, avant de nouveau glousser. La situation avait été cocasse, il fallait l'avouer, personne à Poudlard ne pourrait humainement imaginer Mme Pince minauder devant un élève, ni devant qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

- C'est ça moque toi, j'aurais aimé t'y voir, j'ai cru dégobiller en touchant sa tignasse." Bougonna Ron, un air de pur dégoût passant sur son visage.

- Oui, mais tu as bien fait, nous avons ce que nous voulions." Dit calmement Harry. " Hermione emprunte tout un tas de livres concernant les poisons divers et variés du monde sorcier." Finit-il le regard lourd de sens, il ne pouvait pas suspecter son amie d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec ce qui était malheureusement arrivé, en revanche, il lui semblait plus plausible qu'elle est découvert la raison de ce phénomène macabre.

Seulement c'est à cet instant précis, alors que les hypothèses les plus improbables allaient fuser de toutes parts, que la Grosse Dame les averti que quelqu'un les attendait. Ginny, voyant que les garçons n'avaient absolument pas l'intention de se lever, se dirigea vers la porte, priant pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec un professeur en rogne. Harry avait absolument tout calculé avec elle, le filtre d'amour présent dans le chocolat ne durait que sept minutes, pas une de plus et Mme Pince n'aurait aucun souvenir de sa discussion avec Ron, les autres douceurs, dissimulées sous une fine couche de papier crépon rose, étaient dépourvues de charme magique. Logiquement, rien ne pouvait conduire un enseignant jusqu'à eux, et en cela Ginny avait parfaitement raison. Cependant, ce qui l'attendait derrière le tableau n'était pas moins préoccupant, elle manqua d'ailleurs pousser un hoquet de surprise en le découvrant, c'était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, Draco Malfoy. Loin de l'inviter à entrer elle le poussa sans ménagement, afin que les deux gryffondors ne l'aperçoivent pas.

" Gin, qui est-ce?" Demanda Harry, toujours assis face à Ron, plongé dans ses pensées. La rouquine sursauta et se retourna vivement.

- Personne, la Grosse Dame a dû se tromper." Claironna t-elle le plus naturellement du monde. " Je sors cinq minutes, je dois aller voir quelque chose. " Les garçons absolument pas réceptifs, ne se formalisèrent pas de cette pirouette maladroite et continuèrent à réfléchir. Une fois le tableau fermé, elle se tourna vers Malfoy, bien décidée à savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué, mais le portrait ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

- Je ne me suis pas trompée." Dit-elle offusquée.

- Oui j'ai menti, mais si vous vous avisez de dire quoique ce soit aux deux nigauds dans la pièce d'à côté, je vous jure que plus personne ne se demandera pourquoi on vous a surnommé la Grosse Dame, compris!?" Souffla t-elle, le regard lourd de sens, une deuxième paire de fesses ne serait pas trop compliqué à réaliser. Le tableau passablement outré afficha un air profondément choqué avant de déserter son emplacement. " Bon, où est-ce que j'en étais? Ah oui, t'es cinglé Malfoy? Tu dois te douter que c'est du suicide de vouloir entrer dans la salle commune des gryffondors, en particulier lorsqu'Harry et Ron y sont eux aussi."

- Je sais bien, belette, mais c'est avec toi que je voulais parler." Siffla t-il, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle le prenne pour un idiot, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait.

-Si tu t'avises de m'appeler une nouvelle fois comme ça, je te prouverai que mes phalanges ne sont pas moins dures que celles d'Hermione." Répliqua t-elle menaçante. Son amie lui avait parlé de changement, elle avait dû se fourvoyer, Draco Malfoy était visiblement toujours aussi sarcastique et venimeux.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je suis là pour parler d'Hermione justement, elle est étrange en ce moment et je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive." Expliqua t-il, tout en omettant la dispute qu'ils avaient eu.

- Ah.. Pour tout te dire, nous aussi on a remarqué que son comportement était bizarre, je pense que ton inquiétude change un peu la donne."

Je ne suis pas inquiet!" Clama t-il sur la défensive, mais face au sourire de la rouquine, qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas deux minutes, il se ravisa. " Juste un peu préoccupé c'est tout.." Acheva t-il gêné. Ginny sourit de plus belle et l'invita à entrer, de toute manière, une confrontation serait inévitable, alors autant battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud. Draco déglutit péniblement en comprenant la démarche de la jeune fille, elle allait le faire crucifier.

Après s'être excusé auprès de la Grosse Dame, ils entrèrent, le blondinet aussi blanc qu'un linge. Les garçons leur firent face et écarquillèrent les yeux , Ginny, se plaçant stratégiquement à la droite du jeune homme, le désigna.

" Les garçons je vous présente, le nouveau Draco Malfoy." Déclara t-elle théâtralement, ça promettait à n'en pas douter.


	13. Venins et poisons

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard conséquent que j'ai pris, études obligent. Je suis donc désolée de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps et espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, je vais faire en sortes de concilier travail et plaisir plus facilement afin de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps la prochaine fois. De toute manière je pense que ma soeur aînée m'arrachera la tête si je ne poste pas plus vite la prochaine fois, donc je vais faire de mon mieux. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture et encore désolée pour le manque de ponctualité.

Chapitre 13: Venins et poisons

Harry, aussi bien que Ron, manqua s'étrangler avec sa salive, faire entrer un serpentard dans la salle commune des gryffondors ne pouvait être une bonne idée, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Sa petite amie devait avoir perdu l'esprit à n'en pas douter, personne dans cette pièce, et elle y comprit à la base, ne pouvait souffrir le Prince des serpentards. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, convaincu que la seule présence du blondinet aux côtés de sa douce, ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un sortilège d'envoûtement, il se leva précipitamment, mu par la fureur et la déraison, sa baguette pointée vers le fauteur de troubles, tandis que son autre main formait déjà un poing, blanchissant ses jointures. Ron, quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il était tellement soufflé par cette nouvelle apparition, qu'il en restait pantois, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il était incapable de rassembler ses idées. Ginny, ayant remarqué la menace grandissante que devenait Harry, se plaça ingénieusement devant Draco, seulement cela ne fit qu'exacerber le sentiment d'incompréhension d'Harry, désormais parfaitement sûr que la petite Weasley n'était pas elle-même. Le blondinet, toujours aussi livide, était tétanisé, il aurait pu rivaliser avec Harry, après tout lui aussi connaissait la magie, néanmoins ses chances de s'en sortir indemne étaient minces, car le survivant était passé maître dans l'art de la guerre, et il ne se rappelait que trop bien le sort qui auparavant lui avait lacéré la chair.

" Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette mise en scène?" Cracha Harry, foudroyant le serpentard, serpentard qui pour le moment n'en menait pas large. La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel, le trop plein de testostérone des hommes lui paraissant parfois problématique.

- Harry je..." Commença t-elle, mais le brun frémissant de rage, ne lui prêta pas attention, trop occupé à essayer de tuer Malfoy du regard. Le pointant furieusement du doigt, il interrompit Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" S'époumona t-il, une fois de plus sa petite amie tenta de le raisonner, mais à peine avait elle ouvert la bouche, qu'une fois de plus, il la stoppa dans son entreprise.

- Si tu ne lui as touché ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux je t'assure que je vais te.."

- Harry James Potter!" Vociféra la jeune fille, son tempérament de feu ne l'encourageait que rarement à montrer de la patience, tout particulièrement lorsque l'on s'ingéniait à lui couper la parole. Pour le coup, l'adrénaline d'Harry retomba instantanément, mais à la surprise de tous ce n'est pas Ginny qui lui demanda de redescendre sur Terre.

- Harry, laisse au moins ma sœur s'expliquer et puis le furet n'aurait jamais pu l'envouter, tu la connais." Dit calmement Ron, devant une assemblée hébétée, il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, il savait qu'il n'était pas connu pour ses élans de maturité, alors autant ne pas se vexer inutilement.

- Merci Ron..?" Balbutia la rouquine totalement estomaquée par le comportement raisonnable de son frère. Ce dernier secoua la main et lui intima de continuer, alors que le brun se rasseyait difficilement, tout en rangeant sa baguette, sans pour autant lâcher Draco du regard. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs un temps soit peu soulagé par la tournure que prenait la situation, finit par arrêter de se tortiller sur place. " Bien, donc ce que je voulais vous dire c'est qu'il a changé." Dit-elle en désignant le serpentard d'un signe de tête.

- Gin, je veux bien paraître calme, mais si tu ne te montres pas plus claire, je vais finir par le mettre moi-même dehors." Déclara Ron, sur un ton neutre, qui laissait pourtant place à la certitude qu'il s'exécuterait.

- Oui.. Hum.. Bon, je sais qu'Hermione est votre amie, seulement elle a peut-être préféré vous cacher certaines choses. Aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, et je vous prie de garder l'esprit ouvert parce que vous risquez de ne pas en croire vos oreilles.. Mione est devenue amie avec lui." Expliqua t-elle nerveusement, incapable de prédire la réaction des garçons. Ces derniers se regardèrent abasourdis et s'esclaffèrent littéralement de rire.

- Hahaha... C'est la meilleure blague de tous les temps Gin." Pouffa Ron, alors que Harry se tenait les côtes, totalement hilare.

- Hey! J'avais dis ouvert l'esprit!" Clama t-elle, la tâche risquait d'être encore plus ardue s'ils prenaient le parti de ne pas la croire.

- Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieuse?" Parvint à articuler Harry entre deux éclats de rire. Mais il se stoppa net en voyant que sa petite amie n'était pas le moins du monde ironique.

- Oh que si.. Je comprends d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne vous a rien dit, vous êtes des idiots invétérés."

- On a fait une trêve." Dit posément Draco, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois, depuis le début de cette étonnante entrevue. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire converger tous les regards vers lui de nouveau, y comprit celui de la rouquine. Il profita du trouble qu'il venait d'occasionner pour tenter de les convaincre. " Elle en avait marre qu'on se chiffonne pour rien, alors elle m'a demandé de faire une pause sans dispute, de repartir à zéro, je me suis excusé et de fil en aiguille on est devenu ami. Je ne mens pas et Ginny le sait, Hermione m'a même offert un cadeau pour Noël." Termina t-il, alors que la jeune fille écarquillait littéralement les yeux à l'entente de son prénom. Les garçons, complètement perdus faisaient inlassablement des allers-retours entre la petite sœur de Ron et le blond, ils étaient eux aussi choqués par la douceur avec laquelle le jeune homme venait de s'exprimer et plus particulièrement la façon dont il avait prononcé le nom de leur amie, pareil à une caresse.

- Euh..?" Ron était parvenu à exprimer le désarroi de Ginny et Harry avec cette simple exclamation.

- Attends, attends, tu vas essayer de nous faire croire, que tu tolères les "sangs de bourbes" maintenant et que tu fais même copains-copains avec eux?" Questionna le brun, il avait voulu paraître ironique, mais la rhétorique de sa question était passée inaperçue, car il souhaitait véritablement connaître le sentiment du serpentard. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ce qui d'ailleurs était sans doute préférable, au vu de la réplique acerbe qu'il avait failli envoyer au survivant.

- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, loin de là, mais je dois y aller, vous me ferez un topo sur ce que Malfoy a bu avant d'entrer." Lança Ron, avant de se lever, bien décidé à aller voir Lavande. Personne ne s'interposa et il parti sans plus de cérémonie, de toute manière s'il parvenait à convaincre Harry, Le rouquin ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à se ranger de son côté.

Les trois élèves reprirent donc leur discussion, alors que Ron se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers l'infirmerie, il n'avait pas pu parler à la jeune fille depuis longtemps et il en mourrait d'envie. Sa sœur avait refusé de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, car la concernée tenait à lui en parler elle-même. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il franchit la porte de l'infirmerie, il s'était inquiété jours et nuits pendant deux semaines et il pouvait enfin la voir éveillée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru, car la jeune fille exténuée, s'était endormie, il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle, replaçant les mèches tombées devant son visage assoupi derrière son oreille. Il attendrait qu'elle se réveille, et quoiqu'il arrive il songea qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que ce comas était bel et bien terminé.

Hermione de son côté, tournait les pages des ouvrages qu'elle avait emprunté à une vitesse astronomique, il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qu'il se passait, elle n'avait pas le choix, car bientôt, elle ne serait plus capable de le faire. En y repensant, elle renifla douloureusement, ravalant les larmes qui baignaient déjà ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, les symptômes de ce phénomène étaient trop irréguliers pour laisser place à des données logiques. Depuis le début de l'année, trois licornes étaient mortes, une élève était plongée dans le comas et un autre avait passé l'arme à gauche, pour quelle raison la jeune fille de Poufsouffle était-elle encore en vie? Rien ne pouvait visiblement l'expliquer et son état n'ayant pas l'air de s'améliorer, elle ne pourrait pas compter sur un quelconque témoignage de sa part. Tout ce qu'elle savait se résumait à une pigmentation anormale de la peau, d'abord semblable à des bleus, la couleur se muait rapidement en un noir d'encre inquiétant. Elle sécha ses larmes tant bien que mal et continua de feuilleter le livre sur les poisons magiques qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, d'autres personnes allaient mourir, car pour l'instant la seule variable véritablement préoccupante, était la mort qu'entraînait cette maladie suspecte.

Vers 19h30, Lavande ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, elle manqua hurler lorsqu'une tornade rousse la percuta. Elle prit quelques minutes, mais finit par saisir que Ron la serrait dans ses bras, elle répondit à son étreinte, heureuse de pouvoir enfin être avec lui. Elle s'écarta tout de même, consciente qu'il devait avoir une discussion plus que sérieuse et que celle-ci risquait de lui coûter cher. Le jeune homme s'éloigna à contre coeur, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de la jeune fille, elle semblait troublée et passablement nerveuse, elle attrapa délicatement sa main et plongea son regard dans ses yeux azurs.

" Ron je dois te dire quelque chose, c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai.. Évité pendant le début de l'année, seulement cela risque de poser problème." Murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux, la perspective de le perdre et le potentiel regard de dégoût qu'il allait lui lancer, l'achèverait à coup sûr. Le jeune homme, hocha la tête et entortilla ses doigts autour des siens en signe d'encouragement. " Je.. J'ai été blessée par un... Loup-garou." Dit-elle d'une voix blanche guettant la réaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plus de deux ans. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil de parfaite incompréhension.

- Et?" Demanda t-il, sans quitter Lavande une seule seconde, qui pour l'heure hésitait entre le prendre pour un sombre crétin ou l'enlacer.

- Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, mais je.. Enfin.. Il m'arrive.. D'avoir un comportement différent d'avant." Acheva t-elle, espérant qu'il ne partirait pas en courant.

- Et alors? C'est ça? Attends c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as évité pendant presque cinq mois?" Lavande n'en croyait pas ses oreilles il s'en fichait éperdument?

- Tu t'en moques?" Questionna t-elle éberluée.

- Mais bien sûr, le plus vieux de mes frères est dans le même cas et.." Mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase Lavande lui sauta dessus, l'emprisonnant avec force entre ses bras, elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux et si elle était toujours endormie, elle pria pour ne jamais se réveiller.

Hermione toujours assise sur son lit, commença à se gratter le bras gauche, là où la baguette de cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait mutilé, il ne restait presque rien de visible, hormis une mince cicatrice blanche, mais la douleur semblait aussi vive que lors de sa torture. La magie noire laissait toujours des traces songea t-elle, c'était d'ailleurs la plus facile à tracer, tant l'aura néfaste qu'elle dégageait était persistante. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer..


	14. Les marques maudites

Chapitre 14: Les marques maudites

Ginny était parvenue, et ce, non sans peine, à faire entendre raison à Harry, bien qu'il ne supportât que très peu la présence de Draco aux côtés de sa douce, il lui avait fallu reconnaître qu'effectivement le serpentard ne se comportait pas de la même manière. Il était étonnement calme en leur présence, ne lançant aucune pique venimeuse comme à son habitude et le plus étrange était qu'il semblait profondément soucieux de ce qui arrivait à Hermione. Il sourit en songeant que n'importe qui finirait par s'attacher à la petite lionne, s'il venait à cohabiter avec, tant elle était agréable. Ron avait, lui, bien mieux réagit que le brun, il était dans un tel état d'effervescence que rien n'aurait pu entamer son moral et croire à un chose aussi invraisemblable que la métamorphose de Malfoy junior était visiblement dans ses cordes. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que tous se rassemblaient quotidiennement en catimini dans la salle commune des gryffondors pour se concerter et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître le petit trio d'or venait à apprécier le nouveau Draco. Ce dernier s'était grandement amélioré socialement et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa camarade de chambre s'entendait si bien avec eux, il se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers son propre dortoir à la suite de leur petite réunion, espérant pouvoir discuter avec la jeune fille qui se faisait de plus en plus discrète. Ils n'avaient pas pu se réconcilier depuis leur dispute houleuse et le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à supporter les remords qu'il éprouvait. Il songeait déjà à ce qu'il allait lui dire lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il fut percuté par un poing s'écrasant violemment sur sa mâchoire; la force du coup le projeta au sol. Il savait, avant même d'avoir relevé la tête, à qui appartenait ces phalanges, massant son visage meurtri il se redressa pour faire face à ses agresseurs.

" Blaise.." Susurra t-il, crachant au passage un peu de sang. " Tu as des mains de fillette." Persifla t-il le foudroyant du regard.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ta mâchoire semble dire." Répliqua t-il, un sourire malsain accroché au visage.

- Je peux savoir ce que toi et tes gorilles de bas étages me veulent?" Demanda t-il calmement, essuyant du revers de la main le liquide carmin ayant taché ses lèvres.

- Rien de particulier, simplement te faire comprendre que nous n'approuvons pas que tu nous humilies en devenant ami avec des gryffondors." Dit-il dédaigneusement.

Oh vraiment." Souffla Draco, se rapprochant dangereusement de son ancien meilleur ami. " Et bien saches que je me fiche d'obtenir ton approbation." Le jeune métisse comprit trop tard ce que projetait de faire le serpentard et ne pût éviter l'uppercut qui déjà venait s'abattre sur son estomac, il tomba à genoux incapable de respirer correctement. Le jeune homme savait qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort, mais il n'avait pu se retenir, personne n'avait à lui donner des ordres et certainement pas ce crétin de Zabini.

Lorsqu'enfin il atteint ses appartements, c'est couvert de sang qu'il franchit la porte, il devait au moins avoir trois côtes fêlées et quelques dents sur le point de se décrocher, mais il s'était bien défendu, les deux lourdauds qui lui avaient assénés une pluie de coups étaient répartis en claudiquant, soutenant tant bien que mal un Blaise le nez en sang. Il s'affaissa bruyamment sur le plancher, ce qui alerta la jeune gryffondor, qui, sortant de sa chambre se rua vers lui. Prise de panique, elle le retourna pour le mettre sur le dos et soigner ses blessures.

" Mais que s'est-il passé?" Questionna t-elle sous le choc, mais voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, elle décida de changer d'approche. " Il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie." Dit-elle, commençant déjà à se relever, seulement Draco ne pouvait pas se présenter devant Mme Pomfresh car il serait incapable de fournir une excuse tangible, il la retint par la main et attirant son attention secoua vivement la tête.

- Non.." Parvint-il à articuler, sa bouche le faisant souffrir atrocement. Hermione saisit le problème et l'emmena dans sa chambre, elle avait lu tellement de livre sur la médecine ces dernières semaines qu'elle serait bien capable de le soigner, seulement elle ne possédait pas de connaissance en anesthésie et le jeune homme lu dans son regard inquiet qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Pendant deux longues heures, les hurlements de douleur de Draco avaient retenti dans la pièce, étouffés par un asurdiato, qu'une Hermione désespérée avait fini par lancer face aux cris déchirants que le jeune serpentard ne pouvait retenir. Elle s'essuya le front à l'aide de son avant bras, soulagée que le massacre prenne fin. Draco était pantelant, mais toujours parfaitement conscient et décidé à lui parler tant qu'il le pouvait, il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans ses beaux yeux noisette. Il allait s'excuser platement pour son comportement, lorsqu'avec horreur il remarqua quelque chose sur la nuque de la lionne. Il se redressa aussitôt et approcha ses doigts du cou, d'ordinaire pâle, de la gryffondor. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel, il stoppa son geste alors qu'Hermione replaçait une mèche devant la tâche qui déjà noircissait sa peau. C'était donc ça, la raison pour laquelle elle semblait tourmentée depuis ces dernières semaines, le mal qu'elle avait cherché à combattre s'en prenait désormais à elle. Elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard de Draco qu'elle crut accusateur, mais il balaya cette idée de son esprit en caressant sa joue, lui intimant de relever la tête.

" Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu dont pas parler?" Demanda le jeune homme, d'autant plus inquiet par la sinistre découverte; retenant ses larmes, la brunette regarda résolument les murs vert sombre de la chambre.

- J'ai voulu te le dire.. Mais tu as réagit si violemment que j'ai pensé te dégoûter." Avoua t-elle la voix chevrotante au souvenir de leur dispute.

- Je.. Je n'imaginais pas une seconde que tu parlais de ça.. Je croyais que tu pensais à.. Enfin, on ne s'est pas comprit." Acheva t-il, ne souhaitant pas partir dans des propos plus que gênants et déplacés au vu de la gravité de la situation, Hermione ne s'en soucia pas, ils auraient tout le loisir d'en discuter plus tard, si elle était encore là songea t-elle rageusement. Seulement, l'effort n'ayant pas dû améliorer son état elle s'affaissa lourdement sur Draco, inconsciente.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant, il était tellement affaibli que bouger lui semblait déjà impossible. Il souleva son visage, essayant de la réanimer, mais son corps tout entier paraissait relâché, désarticulé comme un pantin sans vie. Elle respirait encore, mais pour combien de temps?

Effrayé par la tournure des événements, Draco puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se lever, son abdomen le lançant douloureusement, il l'installa sur le lit et partit chercher les trois gryffondors qu'il avait quitté à peine quelques heures plus tôt, se soutenant aux parois du château, il arriva finalement à leur salle commune, passablement essoufflé.

De son côté, un jeune homme brun, observait la scène depuis l'ombre d'une statue attenante aux dortoirs, cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'il était au courant de ce qui se tramait au sein du petit groupe. Il avait alors prit la décision de grappiller autant d'informations que sa position le lui permettait et s'était lui même lancé dans des recherches analogues au phénomène morbide qui s'abattait sur Poudlard, il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que la petite brunette, qui, d'après l'affolement de l'ex-prince des serpentards, était dans un état fâcheux. Bientôt, il trouverait une solution, seulement un obstacle de taille restait encore à franchir, il devrait choisir entre sauver ses camarades ou survivre. Il secoua la tête, il n'était pas encore prêt, alors autant ne pas s'encombrer l'esprit de peurs futiles; pour l'heure il devait analyser en toute discrétion le cadavre d'une des licornes qu'Hagrid entassait.

Toujours allongée sur son lit à l'infirmerie, Lavande ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, Ron venait la voir tous les jours, la couvrant d'attention et faisant fit de ses blessures de guerre. Madame Pomfresh avait tenu à la garder sous observation lorsque la jeune fille, bien que parfaitement rétablie, avait été incapable de lui expliquer ce qui avait motivé son geste sanglant. Lavande n'avait pas mentit, elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui l'avait poussé à attenter à sa vie. Elle serra entre ses doigts le collier doré que son chevalier servant lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt, et se remémora encore une fois l'expression de totale incompréhension qu'il avait eu lors de leurs retrouvailles. Elle s'apprêtait à glousser, lorsqu'un voile sombre passa devant ses yeux, son esprit sembla flotter quelques instants avant de disparaître, c'était une sensation étrange et elle se demanda si la mort ressemblait à ça. Son corps, d'abord secoué de tremblements, se rigidifia, pour se soulever de lui même. Lavande marchait le long des couloirs et personne ne l'apercevait, elle faisait sans doute un rêve, car même si le lieu paraissait réel, le temps, lui, était arrêté. Elle s'avançait lentement, effleurant des élèves au passage, tous étaient entourés par un faible halo de lumière et dès qu'elle les touchait, celui-ci disparaissait. Ses pas la menèrent de nouveau vers son lit et elle pût admirer son corps assoupi, décidément ses rêves étaient étranges, elle releva la tête vers le miroir posé sur la table de chevet, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait ressembler, mais en s'apercevant elle hurla, se réveillant instantanément..


End file.
